The Dark Witch of the Sith
by Nemesis13
Summary: Lillith Potter finds herself far from home after a poorly thought out ritual to reclaim her blood from Voldemort goes awry; being a dark witch in training she makes due the best she can as she tries to find a way to return to her loved ones. Sadly her Potter luck rears its wicked head and she gains the attention and interest of Darth Vader, the Galaxy will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Fem!Harry from my story 'The Lady of Slytherin-Dark Beginnings', if you've read it just skip to the last paragraph of this AN, if you haven't here is the jist of it** **.**

 **In brief, Vernon, drunk and being an awful human being sexually assaulted Lillith Potter at the age of six killing her in the process, Voldemort's horcrux ruptured and offered his help being terrified of dying himself, she accepted. Her pure light soul burned off most of Voldemort's evil but it tainted her, together they killed the Dursleys and under Tom's advisement she ran to Severus who adopted her. Long story made short she was raised to be a Dark, but not Evil witch, after a popular vote from my readers she's now currently in a relationship with Hermione and I'm done talking about this...just read the first couple chapters if you need more...**

 **ANYWAY! This came into being when I got a PM saying 'Since Lillith looks up to Palpatine like a role model wouldn't she make a great Sith?' My response was actually no, she'd make a god awful Sith, the rule of two would drive her nuts and she refuses to ever let anyone control her life again, so then I figured it would be fun to actually have that play out and here we are. So in honor of the newest movies release tomorrow, I present you with 'The Dark Witch of the Sith', Please REVIEW!**

* * *

Inquisitor Criios Nurma lifted his clenched fist silently causing the team of stormtroopers following him to come to a stop, wiping rainwater from his shaved head the tall human let himself fall into the force to further pinpoint their target. The woman wasn't hard to find, she'd made no efforts to hide her force abilities as she helped the people of this backwater, what _was_ difficult was pinning her down.

Feeling the strange yet familiar pulse in the Force that he'd been catching brief glimpses of the entire afternoon he waved the troopers on as he led them through the dirty winding alleys of this long rotting city. Truthfully Criios didn't even recall what this planet, much less this city's name was, just another rock on the border of the outer rim that degenerates and lowlifes tried to lose themselves in. Jedi too apparently, but that was not all that surprising, they'd never been known for their taste to begin with.

Approaching an ancient warehouse that seemed to be sagging in on itself the Inquisitor stretched out his hand and smiled, she was here, motioning forward his troopers rushed into the building and he soon followed. Removing a specialized drone from his belt he tossed it into the air and moments later a searing spot lamp illuminated the area finally giving him his first look of the woman that had dragged him out here.

"Hello, _Jedi_ ," he spat out in utter disgust, the immaculately robbed figure tilted her cowled head a moment, instead of focusing on him and the unlit lightsaber in his hands she turned her hooded gaze to the dozen troopers aiming rifles at her.

"You know," she began, "You're not the first bloke that's called me that recently, which I'll admit is getting quite confusing considering I have no bloody idea what a Jedi _is_. Not that its mattered before what people call me, Girl-Who-Lived, a liar, a cheat, and most recently a lesbian whore. Still have no idea what they were going on about with that one I've only ever had one girlfriend and we've never cheated on each other, some people I tell you."

Seeming to realize she was rambling she went silent as she continued to stare at Criios expectantly, well if she wasn't a Jedi she was at the very least a force adept, which meant she was coming with him.

"We'll judge your guilt for ourselves, surrender now and you won't be hurt!" A lie, but a necessary one, these hedgewitch acolytes always taught themselves new techniques that could be beneficial if refined for later use. The woman giggled...that...well that was never a good sign,

"Oh how adorable, you think you lot are a threat," with that a sliver of wood fell into her hand and before Criios could move she'd already spun it about sending flashes of light at his stormtroopers. It was only by calling upon the Darkside that he was able to catch most of what happened; one man screamed as his armors seals failed and mist Criios belatedly realized was _boiled blood_ sprayed forth.

Another froze solid and fell over shattering into pieces when he struck the ground, yet another simply exploded in a spray of flesh and armor, the man closest to him turned his rifle on his friends and opened fire that was quickly returned killing them all. A moment later everyone but the Inquisitor and the unknown force user was dead, gritting his teeth Criios gave himself fully over to the force.

Igniting his lightsaber he charged the woman with a roar, she easily danced out of the blades way and jammed her stick into his throat, he gulped when he saw the glowing green eyes deep in the cowls shadows.

"So I have a question for you, what looks like a duck, acts like a duck, and quacks like a duck?" Gathering force lightening in his free hand he sneered when suddenly he felt himself shrinking, gasping he dropped his saber and tried to get away, a moment later he stared up at the woman and snarled out his response.

"QUACK!" The woman giggled again as she picked up his dropped saber staring at it appraisingly,

"That's right, a duck! Hmm...'Mione would love to have a look at this when I figure out how to get home...now what to do with you? Hmm..." The woman stared at the newly minted water fowl before shrugging, "Ah well, can't have you reporting to your superiors now can we? Incendio!" After that Inquisitor Criios Nurma knew nothing.

* * *

Lillith Potter cheerfully hummed to herself as she tossed her newly acquired laser sword up and down, all in all today had been a success on all fronts and she couldn't be happier. She'd finally figured out what she'd done wrong in the Dark Ritual that had brought her here and was fairly certain she could reverse it, she'd finally gotten the local Cafe to make something resembling proper tea, _and_ she'd managed to acquire a laser sword.

Truthfully she probably should have grabbed some of their other tech but she wanted to make sure the ritual reversal would actually work _before_ filling up her Bag of Holding as Sally-Anne liked to call it. Contemplating the best methods to acquire something like laser cannons or death bots for her slightly sadistic friend the Girl-Who-Lived was caught off guard as a wave of energy sent her flying into a wall.

Crying out in pain as her skull cracked against the uneven bricks she fought against the pressure and managed to apparate a few meters down the alley, gasping for breath and rubbing the back of her head her eyes widened as she took in the appearance of her assailant.

Where the other bloke had been tall, gangly, and sporting a hilariously weak magical core this... _thing_...was broad, intimidating, and oozed overpowering rage. He was clad head to toe in black armor, a skull like mask covered his face and a helmet that reminded Lillith of the Nazis rested on his head. Most ominously his breathing was loud and synthetic sounding, all told Lillith felt like she was facing down a cyberpunk Voldemort.

"Umm...hi?" The figure tilted his head to the side a moment as if assessing her before he spoke in a deep and frankly terrifying voice,

"You killed the Inquisitor sent after you," she returned the head tilt before replying,

"Err...yeah? I mean he and his buddies showed up and demanded my surrender after accusing me of being a Jedi, which as of yet no one has bothered explaining to me exactly _what_ that is by the way. Since I didn't want to surrender and he looked like he was only going to ask nicely once I took the expedient route and killed them all." The figure stared at her a moment then suddenly he was just _there_ , looming before her.

Lillith didn't even have time to let out a 'meep' as his hand crushed around her throat and lifted her in the air, the pure darkness roiling off of him snuffing her ability to focus on her magic. Desperately she thumbed on the dead Inquisitors laser sword and swung it at the man who almost casually lifted his own blade knocking the weapon out of her hand.

Vision beginning to fade she clawed at his unyielding hand a few moments before finding her inner rage, that bit of her that refused to die after Vernon had been done using her, that little bit of pure unadulterated hate that caused a six year old to burn her relatives alive; the power that fueled her ability to cast Dark magic without letting it taint her soul.

Focusing that power she splayed her open hands before her and sent a gout of black fire forth, the man, somehow sensing her attack dropped her and managed to step out of the way. The building behind him wasn't so lucky.

As Lillith fell to her knees gasping for breath trying to gently massage her badly bruised throat the man took in the perfectly circular meter wide hole that was burned through clearly to the other side. Licks of ebony flame were soon roiling out of the hole and it would not be long before this building, and likely the entire city, would fall to the cursed fire. Shakily taking to her feet the man turned to her and spoke again,

"Impressive, most impressive, my master may have a use for you yet," Lillith did not like the sound of that, this guy just treated her the way she treated most Death Eaters and if he had someone _HE_ called master? She managed to gasp out a response but like most things she said in the heat of the moment it was more snarky then helpful,

"Could I take a rain cheque?" He tilted his head once and to her shock and admitted horror he snorted in amusement before snapping out, "No." She didn't know what happened after that mostly due to his clenched fist becoming familiar with the side of her head.

* * *

Vader stared down at the girl strapped to the security gurney in contemplative silence, while she'd been stripped down to her under clothes the Sith Lord had given her the dignity of a blanket at least. Turning to assess her equipment spread on the table before him he was honestly a bit baffled, she had a plethora of vials holding unknown liquids that seemed to be imbued with the force. She had pistols of various types, both cheap holdout blasters and some odd slugthrowers of an unfamiliar design, not to mention a dozen knives of varying lengths.

While all this might be easily explained away as being the kit of a self taught hedgewitch it was the _stick_ that confused him the most, the thing was practically singing with the force, and in its core he felt...music... Shaking his head he turned back to the pale girl, her black hair fallen around her head like a dark halo. He knew he was consigning her to either death or enslavement, much like himself, but there was nothing for it, the Inquisition already had her number and it had been simple curiosity that compelled him to follow them.

A pity really, she would have made for a much more interesting apprentice then Starkiller, he was a core of light wrapped in darkness, she was a the exact reverse which could be most...entertaining if properly channeled. He was drawn from his thoughts as the overhead speakers announced their arrival at Coruscant, still staring at the girl he broke the cold silence for a moment.

"And now young one, you shall meet your destiny."

* * *

 **So yeah, that was a fun bit of insomnia fueled writing, took about an hour and a half to hammer it out and edit it, anywho hope you enjoyed, and if you want more then please leave a review. Honestly unlike things like my Game of Thrones crossover I actually enjoyed writing this, way more freedom to play around with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, but I was inspired and didn't feel like writing more after that inspiration wore off, so anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Lillith was cold. Lillith was surrounded by silence. Lillith could not feel her magic. This angered Lillith immensely, since the day she'd claimed her birthright her magic had been her constant companion, her frozen furnace of power. Lillith wanted it back.

Cracking her tired eyes open she took in her surroundings which seemed to be little more then a glass tube filled with percolating fluids and a plastic mask strapped to her face. Focusing through the fogged glass wall she could see bodies moving about, but no matter how hard she willed her magic to respond, no matter how much power she tried to draw in, nothing happened to make things clearer.

This was...not acceptable, it reminded her all too much of the powerlessness she'd felt only three months ago when Voldemort had been resurrected with her own stolen blood. In fact, the failed ritual that had sent her to that Goddess forsaken rock had been her ill thought out attempt to reclaim that blood, to undo the ritual with an even darker one.

More the fool was she.

All she wanted at this point was to go home, to be held at night by the young woman that had some how fallen in love with her, to be with her Aunts and Uncles, her big sis 'Dora, her Dad... Oh Goddess... Hermione could be in danger, not only was she a muggle-born but she was _Lillith's_ muggle-born! Panic inspired innovation, looking inward she fell into a trance until she found her magic core, it wasn't as strong as normal, but it was there.

Grin spreading so wide that the surrounding fluid was able to leak into her breath mask Lillith's body soon began shaking with maniacal laughter; these fools thought that taking her wand and cutting her off from her magic made her docile...

Focusing all her rage, all her hatred, all of her loathing into a burning kernel in her heart Lillith quickly wrapped that ember in the love she held for her friends and family. Adding the empathy she felt for those who were lost and unguided along with the desire to be a woman that would make Hermione proud that kernel ignited into an inferno.

As her chest heated to bursting she fired one last emotion inward, the most important oath she had ever made to herself, the very core of her being stoking the growing firestorm. With a cry of rage she released her power and the world around her exploded, her glass cylinder shattered outwards and the flying shards of glass and cascade of fluid flowed over the terrified researchers.

Shakily taking to her feet the fifteen year old witch stood tall and proud as she tore the mask off her face, evenly meeting the gazes of the now thoroughly shaken adults Lillith Potter let a grim smile cross her face.

"I kneel to no one."

* * *

Darth Vader resisted the urge to smirk as he and his Master watched the holo of the girl freeing herself from the Force suppression tank; he was rather amused at her usage of all the available scalpels and admittedly a bit curious as to the nature of the runes she was carving into the dead bodies backs.

Arms caked in blood up to her elbows she pulled the coat off of one of the dead researchers and tossed it over her naked shoulders before turning back to the blood soaked floor, spreading her hands wide she began chanting and the lights started flickering. Both Vader and the Emperor felt a tingle shudder through the force as the girl slashed her hands down and after a few moments the corpses rose to their feet, dead eyes turning to their mistress.

The holo very clearly transmitted her orders, "Kill everyone, leave none alive, and find me some bloody trousers..." As the shambling group of undead stumbled out the door the Emperor turned to Vader looking mildly amused,

"You were correct, Lord Vader, she has promise, but you know the rules my old friend, there can only be Two..." Vader knew this well, after all his 'Secret' weapon was in on itself a loophole due to it being Palpatine's plan to begin with. Still...Starkiller was too soft, this girl though...

"Master, I know I may not have an apprentice of my own for I am your own apprentice, but this girl, I would like to make her my protege. Someone who could possibly take my place if something were to happen to me," the Emperor stared at him for a full minute before turning back to the holodrama in progress. The girl was cackling as her enslaved corpses fed on a Sith Acolyte that had attempted to fight them off with force lightening, it hadn't worked.

"Very well," the old man began, "But you must set boundaries with her Lord Vader, she must be controlled, teach her our ways, teach her what it means to be a Sith." Vader resisted the urge to scoff, essentially teach her how to replace himself, that was what his Master was demanding. Still...there was very little in Vader's life that he found interesting, much less entertaining...

"As you wish...my Master."

* * *

"Ah necromancy may be wrong but it feels so right!" Lillith giggled a bit as she followed her horde of abominations as they cleared yet another room of the living, smirking she tossed her new laser sword in the air before promptly catching it. She may not be capable of fine detail magic without her wand but she was most certainly capable of brute force tactics, and you couldn't get much more brute force then zombies thank you very much.

Turning the corner she froze mid-step when she saw the Nazi Death Eater wannabe that had nabbed her before, igniting her laser sword she took a proper on guard stance and eyed him down. She really, _really_ wished she was wearing more then knickers, a bra, and a blood soaked lab coat at the moment.

"So, we meet again," Lillith couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, no shit they met again he was the one who bloody kidnapped her to begin with! Before she could remind the man of this fact his laser sword flew from his hand and he obviously guided it to cleave through her undead horde in an instant, catching the blade on its return she could only stare at him in awe.

"How...how did you do that?" The imposing figure slowly stepped forward and once there was little more then a meter separating them he extended his hand,

"I can show you, if you wish," Lillith ran the variables through her head in a few moments and came to the simple conclusion that if she wanted to save her friends and family, she needed to know what this ebony demon had to teach. Taking his hand hesitantly she deactivated her laser sword as he turned and began guiding her through the blood drenched halls,

"I'm Lillith by the way, Lillith Potter..." The tall man stopped a moment and stared at her over his shoulder before turning forward and marching on once again,

"I am Darth Vader, you may call me Lord Vader, or Master if you wish," Lillith sneered at him a moment before replying,

"I have no master, Lord Vader," he snorted once, just like he did shortly before capturing her, shaking his head slightly he replied in his usual monotone,

"I have the strangest feeling this relationship is going to be...interesting youngling..." Lillith just shrugged in return,

"Good, normal people are boring," Vader shook his head a final time,

"They truly are my young apprentice, they truly are... now you must know our Faith's words," Lillith wanted to groan, religion pissed her off beyond words, it was all empty platitudes attempting to justify an empty existance and little else.

As it ended up, she was wrong in her assumption.

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain victory.  
_

 _Through victory, my chains are broken.  
_

 _The Force shall free me."_

As her teacher ended his short lesson Lillith remained silent for several moments assimilating the nuances of this new faith, soon she asked the question burning in her heart,

"So...where do I sign up?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know these chapters are short but they're also fairly rapid fired, honestly it boils down to my left hand locking up at random and also working on my primary stories next update. Anyway, please enjoy and if you want more after this, please REVIEW!**

* * *

It had taken three months to realize what he'd gotten himself into but realize it he did, with that thought Darth Vader turned his helmed visage towards his apprentice as she floated about the room legs crossed beneath her. The raven haired teenager had her hands resting in her lap and remained completely still as every object in the room orbited about her lazily, her presence in the force a scar of serene hatred.

It was a dichotomy that had taken some time to fully understand and rationalize but the Dark Lord of the Sith finally understood what Lillith Potter _was_ , and it both intrigued and terrified him. She took every raw, dark, malice ladened emotion she felt and fed it back into herself instead of venting it like a typical Sith, as these emotions flowed back into her core she intermingled them with thoughts of love, devotion, and happiness effectively neutralizing them.

Simply put, she was completely unaffected by the Darkside, where a normal Acolyte would be unnaturally pale and yellow eyed after the acts they had committed she simply looked...bored. There was a complete and utter disconnect to the lives she snuffed out, as if they did not, had not, and never would have mattered; this was a clear sign of a sociopath Vader knew, but she was not such.

No, she did not lack passion for her fellow sentients, bring up her adopted father Severus, her Aunt Bellatrix, her intended Hermione, and the girl would gush with so much love that it was sickening; yet still she would torture a prisoner for hours and act as if she were simply taking a brief stroll.

"So," she stated in a serene tone breaking the comfortable silence, "When are we killing the Emperor and taking over this Empire for ourselves? Cause I gotta say we've got a good thing going here but it could be _better._ " Right, she didn't lack for ambition either,

"We live to serve the Emperor my young apprentice, thinking such actions, much less speaking them is an act of treason," she snorted and opened her eyes only long enough to roll them for his benefit before replying.

"Don't give me that shit Papa V, I put security wards up, Grampy Palps won't be able to hear a thing we're saying," shaking his head in resignation Vader lifted his hand to summon a table and chair out of the air placing them before him. Taking a seat he stared at the still floating girl for a few moments in contemplative silence.

"Do not _ever_ call me that again, and why do you believe I _want_ to rule the Empire?" Much to his surprise all of the orbiting objects fell to the ground at once as the girl landed on her feet hands resting on her hips, the posture reminded him of Padme and he quickly felt a pang of regret that he violently snuffed out.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want to be in charge? Besides the Emperor resembling Rumpelstiltskin falling face first into a grease fire he's a creepy manipulative bastard that only cares for himself! I've been with you on the field, your men practically worship you because you give a damn about them! Sure sure you kill the random bloke for being an incompetent but regardless you have the military's respect, the Emperor is only Emperor because he said so. You can be Emperor because your people _want_ you to be."

Her impassioned rant actually had Vader thinking about his many plans, he'd long realized Palpatine had used him, played Anakin Skywalker's naivete to gain his friendship and trust, all to turn him into what he now was. But it was too soon, far too soon, too many plots needed to play out, too many loose threads needed to be snipped, and too many rebellious factors needed to be brought to a violent end.

"Be that as it may my apprentice, we have a part to play for the time being, and play it we shall. You are still young, impudent...irreverent, we must temper you before we make any bold moves, you have potential, but you are not ready to take up my roll yet." Rather then being angry she seemed immensely pleased as she summoned a chair for herself and settled next to the Dark Lord.

"Good...you're not against the idea, I'm glad I didn't consign myself to being the apprentice of a man without ambition... That being said, what do we do until we're ready to take what is ours?" Vader resisted the urge to laugh, this girl...

"I am leaving to give orders to my 'apprentice', I felt you would find it...amusing if you were brought along, to learn better how to toy with our pawns." Lillith's eyes glowed faintly as a wide toothy grin spread across her face,

"Oh Lord Vader, you know _exactly_ what to say to a girl to get her interest..."

* * *

"Holy shit," the young woman stated as the TIE fighter factory shuddered from a series of internal explosions, massive swaths of its outer hull tearing away from its frame work to fall upon Nar Shaddaa. Vader stood impassively as he observed the holo, a moment later he nodded his agreement,

"Quite, Starkiller certainly lacks..." Lillith raised her hand as if to answer a question in class as she hopped on the balls of her feet,

"Oh oh lemme guess, 'Subtlety,' he lacks anything resembling _stealth_ , being your 'secret' apprentice must have _really_ inspired him." Vader turned to the girl and cuffed her on the back of the head sending her sprawling, grumbling she rubbed the affected area whilst giving him the stink eye.

"Impertinence," he stated flatly before turning back to the projector, a moment later he sighed in resignation, "And you would be correct, I really did not think he'd actually let anything happen to the facility, still I-" He was cut off as the factory exploded, the massive chunks of debris gently falling to the moon below to kill tens of thousands on the surface. Lillith stared at the image in silence before turning back to her teacher,

"I think you should teach me how to make my own laser sword and start sending me on missions, it may cost our future Empire less in the long run," Vader desperately wished he could rub his brow as he nodded in return.

"A good idea my young apprentice, I have a few crystals I've been saving that you can pick from, something tells me you wouldn't be content with the Sith standard." She snorted, her teacher's earlier punishment completely forgotten in light of receiving new toys of mass destruction,

"Red isn't my color, clashes with my eyes, violet though..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Needs a bit more editing, I'll make sure to go over it when I get off work, hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!**

* * *

After Starkiller received his new orders and prowled out of the room Lillith couldn't help giving a mock clap as she walked from the shadows to stand next to the Dark Lord, ignored at first as he rolled Kota's lightsaber along his open palm deep in thought.

"Laying it on a bit thick don't you think big guy?" Vader turned to the girl and looked down into her mirth filled eyes, despite the seriousness of the situation he could not but help letting out a small snort of amusement.

"As I told you a few days ago my apprentice, we have roles to play, and we must play them, Starkiller is if nothing else stubborn and dislikes being proven inadequate. Thusly-" she waved her right hand to the side giggling lightly,

"Thusly telling him he is most likely going to fail, die, and never achieve his destiny will probably net us faster results, right?" Vader nodded once in approval,

"Quite right young one, here, catch." With that the startled girl caught the recently defeated Jedi's saber, the large weapon looking out of place in her dainty hands, "We will be staying here for the foreseeable future, I have reserved a room for you near my mediation chambers. In it you will find a workbench and a Sith Holocron that will guide you in the construction of your first saber." She frowned a moment before pouting lightly,

"I thought you were going to teach me how to do it yourself?" Vader reached over and tapped his finger against the lightsaber in her hands,

"We learn by doing, this is now yours, take it apart, learn the inner workings, and when you can put it back together without having parts left over you will know what to do." She stared at the saber a few more moments before turning back to her teacher,

"Very well Lord Vader," she turned to leave the room and halfway to the door he called out to her a final time,

"Lillith, if at any point you grow...frustrated with lack of progress, do not hesitate to seek me out for advice, this is not a punishment, rather I have...faith in your skills." Much to his surprise the young teen blushed and quickly turned away as she hurried for the exit,

"Thank you, Lord Vader, I will keep that in mind," as the doors slid shut behind her Vader simply shook his head falling back into his thoughts of the past.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lillith had sequestered herself off in her room and Vader admitted he was mildly concerned with her single minded desire to build her first lightsaber; it was almost as if his vote of confidence had compelled her to finish as fast as possible. It was with this thought in mind that he opened her rooms door without announcing himself and immediately regretted it.

There was some sort of ...well... arguably it was music but Vader considered it noise more then anything playing loudly as a wave of heat cascaded by. In the center of the room stood Lillith in what might have generously been called too short shorts and a tank top, her sweat soaked form leaving nothing to the imagination.

The focus of her attention and the source of the rooms heat was a raw materials smelter, he found himself mesmerized as she chanted in a foreign tongue, drawing molten metal from the cauldron and forming it into shape in the air above her.

He didn't know how long he stood there and watched but by the time she was finished the young Sith looked like she was about to collapse, shakily guiding the now cooling item to a quenching vat she allowed it to fall into the oil with a sharp hiss. With a flick of her hand she guided the smoking black cylinder into a heat treating oven and slammed it shut, a moment later her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Sighing Vader reached his own hand out and caught her with the force, guiding her to a couch he gently dropped her sweat soaked form on the cushions as he turned back to the smelter deactivating it with a gesture. More curious then not he approached the device and picked up a piece of discarded leftover metal hefting it a moment and just as quickly pausing in surprise.

Beskar? Well, she was certainly ambitious he'd give her that, it was lightsaber resistant and could effectively shake off blaster hits if forged correctly, which knowing how much of a perfectionist she was... his contemplation was broken as a tired voice called out to him.

"Were you staring at my arse?" Turning around he met a pair of exhausted but amused eyes staring at him from beneath a sweaty mop of black hair, being use to this sort of behavior at this point his reply was quick.

"Of course, because I'm in the habit of ogling fifteen year old girls," he dryly retorted, she smiled in return before letting her head collapse back to the couches arm.

"Technically sixteen...it was a timey whimey thing back in my third year, I'm guessing you're curious to what I've been up to?" He nodded once as she gently pushed herself into a sitting position, "I lifted a piece of Mandalorian armor off a merc I wacked on that backwater you found me on. At the time I tossed it into my expanded bag simply because Fiendfyre barely heated it up, very magic, and in turn force resistant, so waste not want not."

Vader truly wished she could explain how she warped space time like that, with her telaporting place to place and ability to fold reality in on itself and all; she'd tried once but breaking down the intricacies of specialized base 7 mathematics was a bit of a chore for a teenager. Especially a teenager who was far more interested in blowing things up and who was given the constant option to indulge in that vice.

"Anyway," she continued unabated, "the holocron you lent me told me that Sith use to forge artificial crystals for themselves as they willed their own Force essence into its creation, so I took it a step further and have been doing the same thing for all my sabers parts."

She tiredly jerked her head at the oven, "That's the last part of my offhand sabers casing, my main hand is on the desk, almost finished with that one just need the crystal." Impressed Vader approached the desk and stared down at the partially dissembled hilt, it was almost organic looking, the entire surface carved with complex knotwork. On further inspection he realized each of the knots were actually snakes, the beautiful work broken only by the activation stud and charging port. speaking in a light tone he gestured to the various parts of the still unfinished second saber,

"So you decided to go through with duel wielding?" Nodding slowly she made her way to his side despite looking like she wanted nothing more then to fall into a coma for the next month.

"Yeah, I've been trained with enchanted, pardon force imbued swords and glaives since I was a kid, they were practically weightless and being ambidextrous I gave it a shot and found myself pretty damn good at wielding two weapons at once. I figure it'll give me an advantage that most people won't be expecting," Vader made a none committal noise as he reached into a belt pouch and dropped a scintillating crystal in her hand.

"I did some research and these crystals make for a rather...interesting blade color, I thought you'd approve," smiling down at the small gift she turned her happy gaze up to her teacher.

"What is it?" Picking up the near finished hilt he handed it to her and she quickly began setting the gem in place,

"A corusca gem, an incredibly rare stone formed in the heart of a gas giant, one that size could pay for a new Star Destroyer," grin widening Lillith locked the saber down and extended her arm.

Double clicking the activation stud a beam of dark green energy ignited filling the room with an unwavering thrum of power, gaze widening she turned to the Dark Lord who nodded once, "It reminded me of your eyes, I see I was not mistaken the match is uncanny." Deactivating the blade she rushed forward and pulled the most terrifying living sentient in the galaxy into a tight hug, awkwardly patting her back she released him and began cackling as she rushed into the center of the room reactivating the blade swinging it about experimentally.

Once she had gotten that out of her system he tossed a final stone to her and she caught it offhandedly, "Whats this?" She asked still staring at her sabers blade with a mesmerized smile.

"You said you wanted a violet blade, I thought you'd find some irony in using the crystal I pried from the destroyed saber of the first Jedi I helped kill," smirking she nodded once as she replied.

"You do know me well My Lord, hmm, what was her name?" Not resisting it Vader actually laughed, it was a rather horrifying sound, not that Lillith noticed regardless too lost in her own examinations.

" _His_ name was Mace Windu," her nose crinkled cutely as a single eyebrow rose,

"Was he a poofter? I mean a bloke swinging around a purple saber? Really?" Vader had to remain silent for fear of actually losing it before his apprentice, if that old hypocritical bastard could hear this... Shrugging she went back to the desk and placed the crystal next to the other unfinished hilt components, "Well regardless if he liked playing back pocket wand holster I appreciate the gift Lord Vader, now if you don't mind...I need some sleep."

He nodded as he turned to leave, then stopped, "A shower first, please, I can smell you through my filters," her response was to extend her fore and middle fingers while yelling out "Oy!" He had no idea what that meant, but it was likely rude, leaving his apprentice to her own devices he returned to his mediation chamber and settled into the single available chair.

He would admit to no one that he had been smiling the entire time.

* * *

 ** _I have a feeling Vader looks at Lillith as a darker, less judgmental, slightly insane version of Ahsoka, anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lillith Potter was many things, a powerful witch, a habitual schemer, a bit of a megalomaniac, a touch sociopathic, a dutiful lover, and a pursuer of knowledge; but it was only recently though that she met a man who truly understood her. Lord Vader had given her free reign to be what she had always wished to be, had given the permission to be exactly what she _needed_ to be.

Herself, _Sith._

With that in mind Lillith resisted the urge to sneer as she felt nothing but contempt for the beings surrounding her, she prowled down the cluttered streets of this backwater planet and spat on all of their petty pointless worries clouding their vision. Sentience was not to be taken for granted, it was a gift given by the Morrigan...no the Force, and this gift should be used to elevate ones self, to dominate those that oppose them to prove they had _earned_ the right to think. To believe. To love.

To Exist.

Lillith couldn't even begin to comprehend how an order such as the Jedi could have survived and thrived as they had when an entity like the Sith existed to resist their simple minded and misguided rule. Ignoring emotion for peace? Please, peace was as much of a lie as honor and glory, what use where any of these things to the dead? Emotion is what motivated, emotion is what guided, emotion is what drove the pursuit of power, and power superseded all.

After all, if one did not pursue power what was there to live for?

Finding a better job where you could control your life? Power. Pursuing a lover and stealing her away from her intended with nothing but honeyed words and a beautiful smile? Power. The desire to murder the Emperor of the Galaxy to put your teacher in his place and take up his own mantle?

Power.

Lillith was shaken from her thoughts as she felt a tremor through the Force, grinning she quickened her pace as she narrowed down her target, quickly moving through the crowd and uncaring if she drew their attention.

Her mission was actually fairly straight forward yet again difficult, she was not to utilize any of her skills as a witch, but rather hunt down this pathetic retch of a Padawan with nothing but the force and bring him to justice. Well...Imperial justice at least, which meant very _very_ dead, and preferably with as little collateral damage as possible; after all, the tax payers had to finance the repairs and it would just be rude to make this more expensive then necessary.

She was beyond enticed at the challenge set by her teacher and was once again regretting her oath to stay celibate until she was reunited with her girlfriend, the excitement was driving her insane. Turning her cowled gaze to the filthy skies above she closed her eyes and focused, a moment later a dark smile claimed her lips and she was off again.

This Padawan had fallen through the cracks mainly due to his own ineptitude ironically enough, most customs agents looked at his badly falsified papers and rolled their eyes as they accepted his bribe and flagged him on. Sadly for mister wannabe Jedi he had actually run into a competent agent and was marked last week, and in turn his death would mark Lillith's ascension.

Pausing at a darkened doorway Lillith rolled her eyes as she entered the massive warehouse, honestly if she hadn't had _years_ of absorbing Marauder levels of irony from Moony and Padfoot she would have to had commented on this. Seriously, her task ending where it had all began, who knew?

Shaking her head Lillith willed her lightsabers into her hands, her left blade a rough black hilt with raised shining lily flowers and her right polished bright with blackened snake themed Celtic knot engravings. A moment later she tapped both activation studs twice eliciting a snap hiss as the cavernous room was bathed in green and violet light.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Olly Olly oxen free, all is lost, all is seen..." Looking about the room she eventually caught sight of a lanky form that stepped from the shadows, the young mans furry body causing the shadows to jump at odd angles.

Staring at the bothan Lillith couldn't help but feel unimpressed, this idiot managed to survive Order 66 all on his own? Really? Were the clones drunk? Sighing to herself Lillith nodded once as the Jedi ignited his blue saber,

"So, the Empire finally caught me? Took them long enough," Lillith had no patience for this sort of thing, Ginny and the twins called her on it more then once when she was playing chess with Ron. Apparently catching the board on fire wasn't considered a win, who knew?

"More like you became a useful stepping stone, and before you ask no, I don't give a damn about your ideals and I certainly don't care about why you insist on staying true to the Jedi dogma. Now, have at you!" Charging forward Lillith crossed her blades and as she stopped before the bothan she cleaved them like a giant pair of plasma powered scissors neatly taking the Jedi's topknot off as he ducked.

Spinning he lashed out and kicked her firmly in the stomach staggering her as he back flipped out of the way, coughing she shook her head and grinned, "Oh...now it's fun!" The two began twirling about each other as they crossed blades, the bothans calm brown eyes eventually giving in to trepidation.

Brown. Like Hermione's. Would her bookworm approve of her current path? Stuttering on this thought the Jedi managed to sock her squarely in the jaw with his free hand sending her arse over tea kettle.

"Not as tough as you like to make yourself out to be you Sith whore!" Her eyes narrowed at this and she charged forward, summoning various bits of debris she began throwing them at the Jedi while desperately wishing she could just transfigure them into dinosaurs.

More then once Hermione had lamented letting her girlfriend watch Jurassic Park, she was right to worry; although she should have been more concerned about the fact that Sally-Anne had shown it to Auntie Bella but that was her problem, not Lillith's. Shaking this thought off she extended her fore fingers on both hands and cast Sith lightening at the Jedi, he tried to block with his saber but a flying brick knocked it from his hands.

He writhed on the ground and screamed in agony as the arcs of black and purple power tore through his body, blood seeping form his nostrils and the corners of his eyes. After a few moments of some rather therapeutic cackling she cut off her attack and deactivated her sabers, summoning his own blade she approached the Padawan who was wreathed in acrid smoke.

"Any last words, _Jedi,"_ the last was spit out in disgust and contempt as it should be, he turned his pained gaze to his killer before coughing out a reply,

"Why?" She smirked at him as she ignited his blue blade raising it above her head,

"Because you were weak," and with that she cleaved his head from his shoulders.

* * *

Performing a brief curtsy before her teacher Lillith stretched her hand out offering the fallen Jedi's weapon much as Starkiller had, Darth Vader took it and stared at it a moment before laughing lightly.

"You did well, my apprentice, less then four months of training and you have defeated your first Jedi, while not the most powerful of the survivors he was indeed formidable enough to avoid his death until he met you. Well done indeed...take a knee..." Normally Lillith would have bristled at this command, but today, she would follow it knowing what was coming,

"Yes, My Lord," dropping to her left knee she bowed her head as Darth Vader ignited his crimson saber, twisting it so it crossed over her shoulders he quickly deactivated it and clipped it back to his belt. Extending his hand he helped her back to her feet as he nodded once.

"I dub thee Darth Anachain, Dark Lady of the Sith."

* * *

 **Anachain-(Pronounced Ana-Hain) Feminine noun in Irish Gaelic for a Calamity, disaster, tragedy. Hope you all enjoyed, please REVIEW!**

 **Side note-I have no idea how many 'Darth's' are allowed with the Rule of Two, but if it is only the master and apprentice just assume Vader and Lilly don't care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit of back story for this AU Fem!Harry and bonding time between tyrants, hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

* * *

 **Edit-Philosophize suggested the build up to Lillith's blow up would be appreciated so edited it in to the beginning.**

* * *

Lillith had been spending the better part of the week reflecting on the past as well as trying to iron out the arithmanic equations needed for her attempt to reverse the ritual that had torn her away from Earth. So far all she had come up with was a feeling of shame for how viciously she had killed that bothan padawan, and a ritual that _may_ be able to send an object back to Earth but not herself. Neither of these revelations were particularly helpful so she did as most teenage girls did when they were bored and spent her time browsing the holonet for something interesting to catch her eye.

One of her favorite pages was a search engine that acted as a sort of roulette wheel that would send you to the darker corners of the holonet where you would see things you could never unsee; apparently her twisted sense of humor protected her from most of it though. It was when she hit a page on galactic conspiracies that she began having some honest fun, being good friends with Sally-Anne Perks had desensitized her to quite a few horrific goings on so it was always neat to find something that might actually surprise her.

That sentiment lasted up until she ran head first into the unvarnished truths about the Imperial labor pool, eyes widening as she read on Lillith soon found herself appalled at what what should have been blatantly obvious. Her Empire supported slavery, not only that her _teacher_ was prominently shown to be the spearhead of the invasions that led to the subjugation and enslavement of entire planets. While most of the holo's' were grainy and shaky it was obviously Darth Vader who walked past the lines of chained men woman and children, contemptuously looking down on the broken masses

The man she'd come to look up to as the perfect balance of teacher and warrior was a slaver...as her rage began to build she took no notice of the computer terminal before her flying into the wall, nor the strained groaning of the floor and ceiling as they warped outward.

All she knew was rage, rage and betrayal.

* * *

Darth Vader's eyes snapped open as he felt a massive disturbance in the force, actually calling it a disturbance would be like saying Mon Calamari was wet; factual yes, as was it being an understatement of massive proportions. Re-affixing his mask to his face he flicked the switch that lowered his helmet back into place, once it was clear that his respirator was functioning correctly he opened his mediation sphere. Brusquely marching out of his chambers he was nearly knocked off his feet as the ship violently shook.

His _nineteen_ _kilometer long_ vessel was shaking from some unknown attack. Following the tendrils of the disturbance to it's epicenter he paused in honest surprise as he stopped before the twisted expanse that formerly housed his apprentice's rooms. There was a perfectly spherical void forty meters in diameter sheering through multiple decks swirling with unguided force energies; warped bits of debris spinning around the lithe form floating in the center of the turmoil.

Darth Anachain was wreathed in arcs of power, cowl thrown back as her raven hair whipped about her pale face, green irises glowing as pure unadulterated rage boiled off of her. Vader was unsure of how to approach his apprentice, yes she'd acted slightly out of character on the mission he'd sent her on but he'd simply chalked that up to her cutting herself off from her unique powers for a time. Was this related somehow? Was she feeling remorse for so brutally executing that padawan? Regardless, Lillith did not destroy things that she was particularly fond of, and she was _quite_ fond of the Executor so he needed answers, now.

"My Apprentice, what is it that troubles you so?" Vader nearly took a step back when those malice laced eyes turned to meet his gaze, the sneer that curled up her lips clearly conveying her displeasure. Before he could do anything she charged forward in an instant, a pillar of black smoke following her as she landed before her teacher, looking up at his masked visage she simply stared at him without saying a word.

Ignoring the millions of credits worth of damage she had done to his flagship, ignoring the literal bleeding wound she had torn into the force, ignoring the complete lack of decorum she was displaying, Vader was worried. Lillith's face was tear stained, the beautiful young woman's lower lip trembled slightly as she began exuding a sense of ultimate betrayal,

"How could you?" The whispered words delivered so many emotions at once it was hard to pin point which ones were strongest, there was betrayal, rage, pain, angst, anger, remorse, but ultimately the most powerful was the one he felt first, the betrayal.

"What ever are you talking about Lady Anachain?" She flinched back as her title was spoken and turned away, as he suspected she was not all that happy about the way she'd behaved on that mission. Lillith had often said she'd never enjoyed killing before it was just something that needed to be done; not until he had ordered her to do it without her 'magic' that is, and this did not sit well with her. Then of course she had to hit him with a non sequitur,

"Have you ever been enslaved, _Master_?" The first and only time she had ever addressed him with his honest title over her it was laced with bitterness, irony, loathing, and regardless of that the question cut deep, far deeper then he would ever admit. Turning back to him he realized her brilliant green eyes were no longer glowing, but their intensity had only increased in turn.

Pulling her hands down her face she quickly shook her head as she continued, "Well I have, I was kidnapped from my parents home shortly after they were murdered by a wannabe Dark Lord on the orders of an old bastard who saw himself as the leader of the Light. My Godmother and her husband were murdered so they would not try and take me in leaving my Godbrother an orphan, just like me. My Godfather was arrested and thrown into a prison that was guarded by demons that eat _happiness and souls_ without a trial for five years so he would not be able to raise me."

She began pacing and Vader could sense she was calming down, the various bits of debris falling into the hole that had once been her room indicating she was shifting her focus more then anything. "My family steward, one of my fathers closest friends was marginalized, Uncle Remus and Auntie Bella were completely cut from contacting me even though they legally should have been there to raise me. Last but not least the man I eventually called 'Dad' had his memory altered every time he tried to check up on me by that damnable 'Light Lord' since he unfortunately had to work beside him."

Pacing now as her fingers twitched towards the lightsabers on her belt she continued her angry tirade, "I was forced to live with my Mum's sister and her husband, for five years I was beaten, starved, and molested, treated as nothing more then a slave by those who were supposed to be my caretakers." Stopping before the Dark Lord she pinned him with a glare of pure hatred, "I was raped to death by that fat pig parading around as a man when I was _six_ , it was only merging with the soul fragment of the very man that murdered my parents that I survived..."

She stopped there and shuddered as her back hit the wall, sliding down to the floor she wrapped her arms around her knees and let out a sob, after a few moments of this she looked back up at Vader and screamed her rage. "HOW! How am I supposed to help make our Empire a better place for our people! How am I supposed to support this government! How am I supposed to live with myself knowing I'm helping an institution that is supporting _slavery?!"_

To say that Darth Vader was shocked would be a fairly honest assessment, staring down at the sobbing girl before him the towering Dark Lord was at a loss as to what to say. The small kernel of goodness that he ruthlessly buried behind unyielding walls of rage did though, and for the first time since he had been encased in this suit Anakin Skywalker spoke.

"I have always been a slave Lilly, it is all I have ever known," Lillith froze a moment then quickly jerked her head up to face Vader, her expression showing honest incredulity; after all this was the first time he'd ever used the familiarized form of her name. Sighing he mirrored her earlier action and slid to the floor next to her, eventually the Dark Lord nodded as he decided to continue.

"I was born into slavery on a worthless sandy rock of a planet to a wonderful woman who did not let her own enslavement beat her down. She raised me to be caring, kind, and to try and be a better person then those that wished to use me, one day I met a wizard, a wizard with a laser sword and a cavalier attitude towards the rules of his masters."

Vader let out a brief harsh laugh at this, "I often wonder what would have happened if the Sith had not managed to kill him...regardless, the man freed me but was unable to free my mother yet he promised to do so in the future. Then he died, his apprentice took me as his apprentice and I adhered to the laws of the Jedi until I made the greatest, most wonderful mistake of my life." He paused as Lillith sniffled a bit more, eventually she turned back to him,

"What was that, Lord Vader?" He remained silent for a time but eventually continued,

"I fell in love with a beautiful, fiery, strong willed woman, and she fell in love with me, my bondage to the Jedi crippled me though, and as it all came tumbling down I in my rage struck down the only person I truly had left. In the end I was betrayed by my master, I betrayed my wife and unborn child, I betrayed the Order, and all it earned me was a new master, a new enslavement."

Vader rocked his head back and stared at the ceiling for a time, eventually turning his gaze back to the teenager beside him he nodded once, "Yes, I know what it is like to be a slave, and I am equally disgusted with my compliance in allowing it to continue in our Empire." Lillith stared at him a few moments before sighing, cuddling up to his side Vader froze before lifting his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"We're damaged goods My Lord," snorting derisively the Dark Lord nodded once, eventually she spoke again, greatly subdued by her teachers revelations her tone was now calm and introspective. "When we kill Palpatine and take over, promise me that we'll reform the Empire, that we'll free the slaves and try to make things...better...make it an Empire that would make your wife proud?"

Vader stared at the wall opposite of him for a time, could they do that? Make this monstrosity something Padme would approve of? Turning back to the young woman curled to his side Vader not for the first time saw a dark reflection of his late wife and felt his resolve harden.

"I promise," she relaxed at that and the rage that had permeated the force was suddenly replaced with exhaustion, turning her tired visage to the damage she'd caused the young Sith just shook her head.

"What do we tell the Emperor about my erm...tantrum..." Vader stared at the massive damage torn through his vessel and shrugged,

"We'll blame it on Starkiller," Lillith broke out into hysterical laughter, and Vader smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW!**


	7. Like Minds

**You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this character...oh right last chapter I added about five hundred words worth of lead up to Lillith's temper tantrum thanks to Philosophize pointing out that it should have been there to begin with. So do yourselves a favor and go reread at least the new segment.**

 **Also, I will admit some of you called it, Lillith was taking advantage of the situation by mentioning changing the Empire for Padme's sake. What can I say, our little witch knows how to manipulate men, anyway as always please REVIEW!**

* * *

Lillith had been feeling...well she really didn't know how to put it, better? Relaxed? More comfortable? Regardless she'd been feeling something _more_ lately and she liked it, the only problem was she'd become stir crazy waiting on the Executor while Starkiller stumbled around trying to complete his orders. Not that she really blamed the poor guy, Shaak Ti had picked a helluva planet to lose herself on and the force could only do so much to help especially when you'd had very...focused training.

She frowned a bit as she glanced up from the terminal she was currently typing code into, honestly Starkiller's existence irritated her on a few levels, while he was an idiot his fate mirrored her own a bit too cleanly. Wasn't she supposed to be a weapon with no self worth willing to be martyred for her 'Master's' grand plans? The only difference between her and the doomed apprentice was one Severus Snape had given Albus Dumbledore the proverbial finger and raised her properly.

On the flip side Vader had killed Starkiller's father and he had no one to raise him to his true potential...ah well maybe he'd grow up before he got himself killed. Turning back to the terminal she began typing again smiling ruefully as her fingers danced across the keys, Morrigan bless the wonders of direct neural interface learning and the assimilation powers of Occulamancy. At this point she probably knew more about engineering and programming then the men who had created the equipment to begin with.

"Are you nearly finished Lady Anachain?" Turning to the pyramid shaped Sith holocron she nodded to the dark haired grey eyed Dark Lord projected above it, the ancient gatekeeper and creator of the device staring at her inquisitively.

"Quite close to it, the schematics and programs you provided were quite advanced and despite being thousands of years out of date quite a bit more...potent, then modern analogues." The ancient Sith nodded at this while rolling his eyes,

"Technology waxes and wanes quite a bit, that droid while advanced in my time used fairly standard parts yet in this day and age things as simple as personal partical and kinetic shields are either specialized or deemed cost ineffective." Lillith nodded at this as she glanced over to the auto-manufacturing gantry and the brushed steel figure slumped forward in it's embrace,

"You sure he's going to be useful? I am not certain Lord Vader will tolerate his presence if he's nothing more then a companion to keep me company." She didn't mention that this entire project was related to her boredom, not that she needed to the ancient Sith Lord had already noted this on his own. Honestly holocrons were one of the most brilliant creations of the Jedi and Sith, she looked forward to making her own someday, or as this particular Sith Lord had at least a half dozen.

After all Darth Revan believed in contingency plans and redundancy fallbacks and she agreed with his assessment; chuckling the image nodded while smiling,

"Oh quite sure, he was a handful and could be a bit...forward on his likes and dislikes but he was loyal and amusing, what I've had you editing is simply his recognition of you as his master and tweaking a few bugs I'd noticed after his creation." Refocusing on her work she began typing and once again let her curiosity get the better of her,

"How many others have you helped like this?" Revan tilted his head and snorted in disdain,

"You alone," she paused and blinked at this then quickly returned to typing,

"I see, why me?" Revan smirked as he rubbed his chin,

"Why indeed? Well simply put young lady you are the first person who found this particular holocron who does not follow that idiotic Rule of Two; honestly how Bane got that idea from me is mind boggeling. How does 'A master shouldn't have more then one apprentice at a time so they don't gang up and murder him and in turn murder each other' translate to 'One Master and One Apprentice in the entire galaxy'?" Lillith snorted then glanced about to make sure no one heard her before quickly replying,

"Quite, I at the very least intend to make my lover my apprentice, once she's trained we'll both take apprentices and begin rebuilding the Sith Order, I'm thinking I'll take Sally-Anne and she'll likely take Daphne or Blaise. Draco needs a bit more time to grow up and I can't see Neville following the Sith code, too honorable," Revan knew how much she loved her Godbrother and this revelation caused him to grimace.

"Jedi?" Lillith scoffed at this and shook her head,

"Hell no, that boy enjoys sex waaaaay too much to ever go that route, I'd say more of a grey knight, I'd probably have to train Luna and once she put her...unique spin on it have her direct her boytoy." Revan nodded at this and said no more on the subject, eventually Lillith let out an excited squeak as she turned the monitor towards the holocron.

"Excellent," Revan stated while completing the image by tapping his fingers together with an evil grin, "Just upload it and lets see what we have." Doing as told Lillith turned to the droid who began making a whiring noise, eventually his blood red eyes lit up and the previously sagging form stood upright. The gantry arms disconnected and the droid stepped forward, glancing about the room he soon focused on Lillith and tilted his head once in recognition.

"Statement: Greetings Mistress, HK-47 reporting all systems and functions at peak efficiency. Query: What pathetic meatbags would you like me to dispose of?" Lillith's eyes began glowing as a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face,

"Oh my dear droid, we're going to slaughter everyone who gets in our way, we're going to drag the entire galaxy into a revolution that will see countless worlds burning and endless billions dead in the end." Revan _had_ prepped her on how to handle her new servant, the droid in question seemed to practically quiver with glee,

"Excited Exclamation: Truly Mistress?" She nodded once and of all things the droid fist pumped the air, "Determined Resolve: Who shall we kill first Mistress?" Grinning Lillith leaned back into her chair and for the first time in a long time felt as if she were speaking to an equal,

"I'd like to throw some ideas at you on how to handle this poser Emperor that is in my teachers way, tell me how creatively can you murder an old man with delusions of grandeur?" The droids squealing excitement would have disturbed many, but not Darth Anachain.

* * *

 **Happy new year all, I hope you're looking forward to Lillith interacting with her new best friend as much as I am.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A full length chapter with actual plot progression? Say it ain't so! Anyway I need to edit some of the grammar but the insomnia is finally wearing off so time for bed for this fella, hope you all enjoy and please, REVIEW!**

* * *

The dark skies above the blue and green planet twinkled with the lights of tens of thousands of far away stars, yellow, white, blue, red, and every color in between shining brightly in the endless void of space. This serene tableau was interrupted as several capital ships jumped into high orbit above the planet who in turn soon disgorged innumerable fighters and bombers all diving towards their targets at maximum speed to avoid incoming anti-air fire.

Strolling through the holo displays the commander glared at her forces dispensations and snapped at her second in command with irritation clear in her voice,

" _What_ exactly was fleet element 2B thinking jumping in so close to the gravity well? As it stands we'll be lucky if we pull a third of his forces away before they're disabled and destroyed by surface ion cannon fire." Her second shrugged his metal shod shoulders once before replying,

"Exasperated Declaration: I do not know what to tell you Mistress other then the meatbag felt he could claim more glory for himself if he was able to drop his forces before anyone else managed to do so." Gritting her teeth Darth Anachain nodded as she began pacing again, a clawed gauntlet stroking her masked chin as she sucked in a breath through her teeth,

"Very well, set the record that if this mission succeeds he is to be executed for balancing his personal glory against victory for the Empire, have our Vic III destroyers entered low orbit yet?" HK-47 glanced at the displays for a mere moment before responding,

"Pleased Statement: Yes Mistress it appears drawing all terrestrial based forces to engage the brunt of the invasion worked in our favor, all Victory class vessels have entered atmosphere unnoticed and are currently disgorging bombers as we speak. They are currently awaiting orders to empty their missile assets upon the capital to cover their fighters approach," Darth Anachain grinned as she nodded to her stalwart droid.

"Order them to fire, I don't want anything higher then two stories left of the city, once we clear their fighter screens begin orbital bombardment of the coastal cities as well, best to keep their forces split and unsure of where to move." As her orders were relayed a text screen popped up completely knocking Lillith from her strategy game.

 _'Art Aficionado MT: Well played young lady, I did not expect the Victory class cruisers, what did you exchange for them?'_

Smirking Lillith quickly typed her reply,

 _'Badass Witch13: I was given the choice of nine Star Destroyers of any variety and their escorts, the program didn't take into account that Vic's have low orbit high yield bombardment stats and I took advantage. So I traded off my heavy high orbit hitters and attacked with three Imperators and six Victorys, the tactic would not have worked against a prepared foe but you had no idea what my vector would be so I took a chance.'_

There was a pause before her opponent, and admittedly friendly rival replied,

 _'Art Aficionado MT: You are a very reckless woman Witch13,'_ Lillith grinned viciously at this as she fist bumped HK-47 to the celebratory news of her faux fleets victory.

 _'Badass Witch13: It's only reckless when you lose, when you win, it's superior tactics,'_ there was a brief pause before she got a response,

 _'Art Aficionado MT: Well put young lady, until next time.'_ With that the program shut down and HK let out a dejected noise,

"Lamenting Sigh: I am going to miss them Mistress, while simulated they give me potential outlets for my need of violence when we are confined to an environment I am under orders to not damage," rolling her eyes Lillith hopped off the holo platform while pulling off her Sith war mask. Yanking 'Galaxy of War' from the computer terminal she paused mid-step when she realized she'd had guests the entire time, one of which she _really_ should have been aware of due to the fact he scared the shit out of her.

"Your Highness, Lord Vader, a pleasure as always," awkwardly curtsying with her hands full she eyed her teacher and his boss in honest confusion, how long had they been watching her and more importantly _why_ had they been watching her? The Emperor noticed the fleeting look crossing her face and smiled reassuringly to her, if she found comfort in a shriveled scrotum with jaundiced eyes revealing it had teeth she didn't show it outwardly.

"Peace child, Lord Vader had informed me of your interest in the Fleet and Army as well as your indulgence in this simulator; you may not realize this but I had assets within the publisher insert code that would inform certain recruiting elements of truly gifted strategists and tacticians. You gained their interest even before today, your victories against one of my best Admirals has not gone unnoticed, as you've just proven," Lillith's brows furrowed then her eyes widened in surprised understanding.

"Art Aficionado is one of yours? Huh...I always figured him asking what my favorite sculptures were was a very awkward attempt at flirting..." Vader's head twitched once indicating he'd let out a quiet snort as The Emperor smiled again, she really wished he'd stop doing that it was creepy as hell.

"He is quite possibly one of the singularly most gifted leaders in our Empire, the only reason he does not play a more active role is due to a misfortune of birth, that being said his word carries weight. You impressed him, I sincerely doubt you would ever _beat_ him in real combat, but you have enough raw talent that I'm willing to invest a bit more in your training."

Misfortune of his birth? What did...oh...a none human, sometimes she forgot about the entire bigotry thing since it was not so in your face around Lord Vader, pausing her eyes widened at the second part of his statement. Would more training mean she'd have to leave her Lord's side? Tilting her head to meet her teachers gaze she quickly sputtered out a response that immediately had her blushing brightly, Morrigan damn teenage hormones and let her bless deep shadowy cowls.

"Would I have to leave Lord Vader's presence your highness? I don't think I've learned all he has to offer and I'd much prefer staying on the Executor for the time being, plus it's always fun watching Starkiller make of a fool out of himself and I still have to train with my lightsabers more and-" With a sigh Vader lifted his hand causing her to pause and take in a needed breath.

"Lillith, you are rambling, and that is not what my Master is implying at all," the man in question was giving her an odd look but after a few moments he shook his head before replying in kind.

"Quite, rather I am going to have you come back to Imperial Center with my entourage and, what is the phrase you used before...ah yes 'rub elbows' with some of the Admiralty and gain as much insight as you can on their understanding of war and the Empire as a whole. When done I wish for you to write up a report on your own feelings, I am...curious what one such as yourself would have to say about those who loosen their tongues in the presence of a beautiful woman."

Lillith felt bile rise in the back of her throat when she realized the Emperor was implying she flirt with a bunch of old fucks who she'd rather have HK execute then speak to, alas her plans to replace this bastard were no where near ready.

"I...will do as ordered Your Highness," Palpatine lifted his right hand and shook it in a dismissive manner,

"Of course you will, in a month there will be a three day social event held at the Imperial Palace where a large portion of the Empire's military and leadership will meet and discuss what I've mentioned to you amongst other things. You will be there, you will keep that sharp tongue of yours in check, you shall observe and you will learn from the experience, are we understood?" Staring at the Emperor a moment she nodded once.

"Of course...Your Highness," as the ruler of the galaxy left the room with her teacher Lillith shivered as she felt an oily presence slither off her skin and mind as the door closed; suddenly feeling as if she needed to huddle in a shower for a few hours she sat on the raised platform and rested her face in her hands.

"I didn't even notice it HK, it was so all encompassing I didn't even notice his presence of will until he left I feel so..." the assassin droid tilted his head once before offering up a cautious suggestion.

"Tentative Statement: Humbled, Mistress?" Shuddering she shook her head as she shakily took to her feet accepting her droids offered hand in the process, belatedly removing the rest of what she'd begun calling her Darth Getup the young witch shook her head.

"No, violated..."

* * *

Starkiller was due to return in two days, which meant Lillith was to return to the Capital with the Emperor shortly thereafter, and since her teacher was preoccupied with his Masters presence she was more or less left to her own devices.

Deciding to finally attempt to send an object back to Earth Lillith was busily carving runes into her desks top while bantering with Darth Revan's Holocron, "I just don't know what to think of the man Lord Revan, everything about him creeps me out in ways I can't fully describe." The ancient Sith tilted his head as he replied,

"Explain what you mean by 'Creeps me out' youngling," Lillith raised one finger to inform him to wait a moment as she slowly trickled a bit of her blood from a cup into the finished rune. After it glowed a sickly sanguine hue for a few moments it faded and she finally continued the conversation,

"It's like...you know how I don't believe there is such a thing as good or evil?" Revan smiled at this, it was a somewhat naive idea and thus amused him to an extent,

"Of course, 'There is no Good or Evil, only Power and what you are willing to do to wield it,' I believe is how you described it," Lillith made a grunting noise in agreement as she finished another rune and repeated the blooding process.

"Yeah, well with Grampy Palps? I'm willing to believe there really is Evil with a capital 'E' and I unfortunately can't kill him yet, he's...bollocks I don't know how to describe it...I can't use traditional magic in either his or Lord Vader's presence. Their auras are just so...intense that I can't focus, even with a wand, so I have to be more careful but he freaks me out so much that my 'Fight or Flight' reflex automatically kicks in...I don't know..."

Revan stared at the teen for a few minutes as she worked in silence, the only sounds filling the room being HK-47's drive motors as he charged in the corner and Lillith's rune carving. After a time the Ancient Sith spoke again,

"You are falling in love with Lord Vader," rather then denying it she continued carving, after a time she nodded,

"I very well may be, I told you about Tom, how he lived in my head for most of my life and how he fell in love with me? He sacrificed his existence when I was hit with the killing curse the night Lord Voldemort was resurrected, and while the carnage I committed when I came to was a bit of a send off for my old friend... Well lets just say that I have no issues having a close connection with a Dark Lord significantly older then I am..."

"What about Hermione?" Revan asked honestly curious, Lillith sighed as she placed her carving tools down and ran her hands down her face as she let out a tired sigh,

"I still love her Lord Revan, more then you can comprehend I think...but she isn't here, and I have no idea how long it will be until I see her again... The problem is I think Lord Vader has interest in me as well, and to be blunt when two all powerful beings feel a mutual attraction...It's just best I get this ritual figured out sooner rather then later. I swore I'd remain true to her, but I am human, and a rather self centered one at that..." Darth Revan stared at her a few moments before pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head,

"I do not envy you young one, so assuming this ritual works what are you sending back and who do you think will find it?" Silently grateful for the change of subject Lillith resumed her carving with gusto,

"I already put a recording in that datapad next to your holocron, and I mixed one of Hermione's hairs with my blood so the runes should send it directly to her, and before you ask _why_ I have a hair of her lets just say the woman doesn't lack for them. Honestly she's as bad as her damn kneazle..."

Finishing the last rune she sighed in satisfaction, "This should do it, once it's primed and sent off I'm hoping she'll be able to get Auntie Bellatrix and Sally-Anne to help her build the Holonet transceiver from the blueprints, Earths tech isn't really on par but magic well... Magic can make physics its bitch if it wants to." Revan said nothing to this as Lillith poured her blood into the last rune, once its glow faded though the entire room began to shake,

"Umm...Lady Anachain is this supposed to happen?" Lillith looked about wide eyed as HK became active at a perceived threat to his Mistress and marched to her side,

"Angered Declaration: Mistress, status report?" Before she could respond to her over protective droid the work table began vibrating and with a harsh *CRACK* it and all it's contents vanished, Lillith looked around frantically for a few minutes then dropped her shoulders in resignation.

"I am in so much trouble now..."

* * *

Hermione Granger was not having a very good school year thus far, her best friend who also happened to be her girlfriend and lover had been missing since shortly after her birthday, and the only indication that she was still alive was the simple fact that according to Severus Snape, even Voldemort hadn't a clue what happened to her.

The teenage witch felt a pang of grief for her head of house, the taciturn man had no idea what had happened to his daughter and had to play not caring about her in order to remain a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Not that any of Lilly's family or friends felt particularly loyal to Dumbledore or his group of vigilantes he just happened to be the only real hope they had to find the wayward witch.

Gently closing the textbook that she'd been revising her end of term notes from the brunette turned to her friends with a sad smile,

"Have you heard of anyone in our house getting detention with the Toad this week?" Both Draco and Blaise shook their heads slowly, Daphne and Tracey mirrored this a moment later which boded well,

"No, she's largely leaving us Slytherin's alone, and she's already figured out harassing Luna, Ginny, Sally, and Neville is a quick way to earn the Twins attention, so we really haven't heard anything." Hermione pursed her lips at Draco's statement, that vile woman had tried to discredit Lilly and her claims of Voldemort's return whenever possible but had found very few places to sink her hooks into.

Simply put, The-Girl-Who-Lived had spent the past four years building a reputation as an academically inclined, socially available, friendly to all houses personal hero to the majority of the school; it really didn't matter what the Daily Prophet said otherwise. In the end she'd been playing the fame game since her first day at Hogwarts, so Fudge and his lackeys had their work cut out for them when it came to the discrediting front.

Turning to the terrarium beside their common room table Hermione lost herself watching a water beetle with odd markings around its eyes flit away from a spider, doing it's level best to stay ahead of the annoyed predator. Feeling a pull on her magic the brown eye witch sat up with a start and looked around in confusion as Daphne and Tracey turned from their work to address their friend. Tracey took her hand and gave her a concerned look quietly asking

"Hermione what's wrong?" She was about to respond to the raven haired Half-Blood when she was interrupted by a horrendous *CRACK* and of all things a large desk landed before the group of shocked Slytherins. Eyes wide the group of five looked about and relaxed as they realized they were the only ones currently in the common room, letting childish curiosity get the better of them they approached the desk and took in the various devices sitting on its surface.

There was what looked like some sort of incredibly advanced computer terminal, carving tools, and a fist sized red crystal pyramid all pushed aside to make room for a clearly burnt out runic array. Hermione didn't know what compelled her to do something so foolish but she felt a magnetic pull towards the pyramid and picked it up, a moment later an image of a man appeared.

He spoke in an incomprehensible language but eventually Hermione got him to quiet down so she could ask questions,

"I'm sorry but...I don't understand you...who are you?" The man paused and grinned in response,

"Ah, you speak the same language as Darth Anachain, how interesting, tell me who are you and where do I find myself?" Beyond perplexed but willing to adapt after years of exposure to the magical world Hermione quickly responded,

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland of the British Isles," grinning even wider the man raised a single brow,

"And you are?" Blushing a bit at her rudeness she quickly replied,

"Oh I am Hermione Granger," the man laughed loudly at this as he clapped,

"Well met Lady Granger, my name is Darth Revan and I had the pleasure of teaching someone very close to you, Darth Anachain actually never really shut up when it came to her friends and family." Feeling a warm kernel that had laid dormant for too long heating in her chest she quietly asked the question burning in her heart,

"Who?" Still grinning Revan placed his hands behind his back clearly enjoying himself,

"Well, _I_ knew her as Darth Anachain, but I believe you know her best as Lillith Potter," and like that, everything was right in the universe for Hermione Granger and company.


	9. Shopping With An Assassin Droid

**Ok READ THIS! HK is going to be a bit silly at the end of the chapter, and I intended that because it made me laugh. Anyway this chapter introduces someone who is going to make Hermione's life difficult for the foreseeable future, hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW!**

* * *

They _had_ to know, how could they _not_ know.

This was the thought that rolled through Lillith Potter's head for nearly two days as she fretted over the disappearing desk incident and its possible ramifications; this wasn't like dealing with Dumbledore the Sith played for keeps and they would have...retribution. The thing is, _neither_ of the Sith Lords seemed to have noticed her tearing a hole in the space time continuum, so either they were playing with her or...

"Optimistic Observation: Mistress, at this point in time I find it altogether likely that neither the Emperor nor Lord Vader are aware that anything abnormal has occurred." Pausing as HK-47 broke her from her thoughts with, oddly enough, the thought she was about to have the young woman cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"I'm thinking that myself, but are we sure we can risk that?" HK almost seemed...jovial... if, well... back-lit red eyes that flashed with speech patterns could broadcast emotions that is.

"Amused Assurance: Mistress I have observed _many_ Dark Lords in my time and with the sole exception of my creator and yourself all previous meatbags have displayed an almost hilarious lack of patience when it comes to that which interferes with their scheming. You can be assured that since you are still a fully functioning meatbag with all of her facilities running at peak effieceny, that _They. Do. Not. Know._ "

Lillith wasn't quite sure that was supposed to actually be all that overly reassuring despite the droids seeming sincerity, but that could simply be her own fault from trying to seek comfort from an assassination unit programmed to be singularly loyal to her. She really needed to get back to Earth sooner rather then later, to if nothing else kidnap one of her friends to keep her grounded. Preferably Hermione or Sally-Anne, Blaise would be too busy soaking in the new culture and Draco would be trying to bribe his way into the senate, the Weasleys outside of Ginny were just out of the question as was her Godbrother. No guilt trips, thank you.

Luna was an option but...well the last thing she needed was for Neville's girlfriend to find out about the wookiees, more then likely she'd turn around and the blonde would pop over to Kashyyyk and start a commune. Or a revolution. Or both. A few moments of shuddering later Lilly eventually turned back to her droid,

"Why _do_ you call everyone meatbag HK? I haven't bothered asking before because I think it's funny but I'm honestly curious," the droid for his part seemed to be further amused by this question.

"Fond Recollection: My creator booted me up for the first time before his apprentice Malek, this was of course before the fool lost his jaw whilst playing with his lightsaber drunk and in turn betrayed my creator for laughing at his misfortune. Regardless Malek asked me what I thought of him and I informed him of his meatbag status, suffice it to say he was not amused, Lord Revan though thought it was hilarious. He hard coded my designation of all organics to be assessed as such from that point on."

Lillith giggled at that before she burst out into honest laughter, wiping a tear from her eye she was still snickering when she turned back to her pleased droid,

"That...oh Goddess that sounds like Lord Revan, very well we'll have to come up with some sort of fall back if Lord Vader or the Emperor asks what happened to the holocron... Sweet merciless Morrigan... I just thought about what would happen if Revan found an entire school filled with impressionable children, impressionable children who have a connection to the force with no supervision..." HK for his part began quivering a bit at the thought,

"Smug Statement: Mistress, suffice it to say I believe when you finally return home you will have a willing army at your disposal, or your home world will be burnt to ashes, I find myself amused with either outcome." Throwing the droid a sharp look that was promptly ignored she turned to face the window just as a cloud of flash frozen air and shattered glass drifted by, a moment later she saw Starkiller's limp form float pass.

"Dude..." not her most intelligent reaction but she didn't really care about that at the moment, as she watched a spindly droid with dozens of arms wrap said appendages around the dying body Lillith grinned.

Turning to her friend the droid took a step back realizing the scelra of her eyes had shifted into light absorbing ebony as her green irises glowed with an inner light. "HK I know who to blame for the missing holocron, we just have to time it right," the droid in question would have laughed if he were capable, sadly his creator had disabled the function after HK had burnt down his first orphanage.

"Optimistic Inquiry: Does it involve fire mistress?" Lillith scoffed as she turned away from the droid motioning for him to follow her,

"It's one of my plans HK, of course it involves fire," luckily for HK-47 Lord Revan had never disabled his ability to squee in joy, the ancient Sith had always found it amusing that the noise made his minions cringe in fear.

Two hours later Lillith found herself in one of the most opulent rooms she'd ever seen, the converted Sentinel class shuttle would have made Malfoy manor look drab in comparison. Resolving to never let her best mate know about the existence of such a thing Lillith stretched out and fell fully onto the bed staring at the ceiling in resignation.

Simply put her plans with HK had been needless, neither of the Dark Lords had noticed something was amiss and she'd barely been able to give Lord Vader a hug goodbye before she was being shipped off with the Emperor. If she didn't know better she'd accuse the creepy bastard of leering at her but she just waved that off as her imagination getting the better of her, past experiences jading her and the like.

Feeling a bit of vertigo shift through her she glanced out the window to watch her departure from the Executor, she found herself already missing her Lords presence and the quiet comfort of knowing she was safe no matter what. Sighing she threw an arm over her eyes as HK entered the room and plugged into his charging station, this bloody mission couldn't be over with soon enough.

Sooner then she expected the shuttle arrived at Imperial Center and landed at the Palace with little fanfare, this pleased the teenage witch immensely, she hated the media with a seething passion. Smirking at the thought of Rita Skeeter's current abode in the Slytherin common room Lillith scissored her legs then swung them to launch herself to her feet stroking her chin in contemplation. HK turned to his mistress and cocked his head quizzically,

"Query: Is something amiss mistress?" Turning to the droid she shook her hand in a 'kinda sorta' gesture,

"Perhaps, I just realized that I'm supposed to go to a rather ostentatious gathering and I haven't a thing to wear, honestly I sort of avoided fashion thus far because I find that the premier designers of the Empire errr...well they're horrid. Really, I don't mind showing off a bit of cleavage considering it makes most men loss focus which benefits me but the hair styles and the like...ick..."

"Resigned Statement: Mistress I fear asking this but you are not expecting me to go clothes shopping with you are you?" Smirking at the droid she patted his shoulder reassuringly,

"You aren't my boyfriend so I see no reason to subject you to that punishment my friend, no more then likely the Emperor will supply what I need I just...don't like the idea of a creepy old man deciding what I'm to wear to a social gathering. Many may deny it but most men are if not in the open, closet perverts and I'd rather avoid such things." HK sighed as he shook his head,

"Exasperated Declaration: Mistress can we not just shoot something? I am feeling...bored..." Giggling at her friends contrite statement she was cut off as the door slid open and the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen sauntered into the room.

Her hair was flame red, not like the Weasleys though, it was dark, shiny, and made you want to just run your fingers through it, her emerald green eyes were the exact same shade as Lillith's and despite her youth she had curves in all the right places. Lillith felt a grin spred across her face as she licked her lips,

"The Emperor sent me a present?" The woman stopped mid motion looking very confused then stuttered as she took a step back,

"Err...what? No...wait I...Anyway I was sent to escort you to the palace you and I are to be the Emperor's guards during the Military Convention and he felt it best we get to know each other better." Lillith shook herself from her thoughts as she nodded quickly,

"Right, right, I'm Lillith by the way, Lillith Potter," curtsying despite only wearing slacks and a blouse she turned back to the woman who bowed lightly in return,

"I am Mara Jade, Hand of the Emperor, shall we?" As she turned to leave Lillith found herself staring at the woman's leather clad arse and grinned in a manner that would make her Godfather proud,

"Oh, we shall," as she mulled over the idea that she wanted to shag the hell out a woman that resembled her long dead mother and the fact that she'd be cheating on the love of her life Lillith could only roll her eyes to the skies. A few moments later she nodded to herself, "I need to talk Hermione into a threesome." The redhead turned around and raised an eyebrow,

"Did you say something?" Throwing her the patented Potter smirk which, as always, caused the target to blush Lillith just waved her hand before her,

"Nothing nothing, now, I need a dress for tomorrow night, any suggestions?" The woman cocked her head to the side as the waning sunlight shone through her hair creating a coppery halo around her, this did nothing to beat back Lillith's libido.

"Well, the Emperor has given me a bottomless credit card for operations and this was an assigned task, would you like to go shopping?" Mara Jade smirked to herself as the pale skinned teen before her hopped on her tip toes while pumping her fist in the air, her droid letting out a resigned sigh in the process. Today was going to be interesting, rarely was she allowed to spend time with girls her own age so this would be an experience; summoning an air car Mara hopped in and motioned Lillith to follow her, the raven haired teen scooted in squeezing herself next to the redhead. Mara though this was odd until the rust orange droid dropped into the open seat.

"Oh right!" Lillith stated quickly as she threw an arm around Mara's shoulders causing her to tense a moment before relaxing as the other young woman grinned at their metal companion, "This is HK-47 my assistant, he shoots people it's great." At that bizarre statement the droid nodded once,

"Declaration:Pop pop watch'in Jedi drop," Lillith broke out into hysterical laughter at her pre-programmed statement, a moment later HK caused both women to tense with his rejoinder "Observation: By the excess pheromones detected within this cab I can only surmise my mistress wishes to mate with the Mara Jade meatbag, would I be wrong in this assessment?" As both young women blushed deeply they shifted away from each other as HK-47 simply sat there smugly, that would teach his mistress to make him speak like an ingrate.

The discomfort was soon forgotten as the air car landed before the mall to end all malls, staring up in wide eyed wonder the young Sith grinned widely, "Oh hell Daphne and Tracey are going to simply die when they find out about this place." Being both figuratively and literally dragged from her thoughts as Mara grabbed her wrist Lillith followed her through the crowds doing her level best not to stare at the bizarre denizens and instead focused on the redheads bum. Win win really.

"Do you have any clothing or are we going to have to get undergarments and the like?" Turning her attention back to her companions face Lillith blinked a moment then quickly shook her head,

"No no we're good in that department, I just don't have anything formal, most of my outer wear is combat oriented so kind of in the 'not fit for social situations' category...unless the social situation involved me stabbing people...do you think the Emperor will be having us stab people?" The hopeful tone wasn't lost on Mara who shook her head sadly fully understanding the other woman's interest,

"No I don't think so, he wants both of us to have our lightsabers on us but outside of that security precaution nothing else," Lillith pouted at that then grinned,

"You have a lightsaber too?" Mara nodded at this as she dragged Lillith into a formal wear store, the black haired Sith squealing as she rushed ahead to stare at a rather tasteful display, continuing the conversation Mara began looking through the various dresses herself.

"Yes I'm not always allowed to carry it but I did build it myself, it has a magenta blade due to the crystal I found on Alderaan and I was personally trained by the Emperor in its use." Lillith paused at that as she turned away from the display,

"Interesting...I have a green blade myself but not one typically associated with the Jedi it's a very dark shade, almost forest green really, it was a gift from Lord Vader, the corsuca gem that is." Mara's eyes bugged out at that,

"You have a corsuca gem?!" Lillith grinned knowingly nodding quickly,

"Yup," she stated while popping the 'p' for emphasis, "Lord Vader said it reminded him of my eyes so he went out of his way to get it," Mara pouted a bit at this which the other teen thought was adorable.

"The Emperor never said anything like that to me..." Lillith snaked her arm around Mara's waist which made her tense up not for a second forgetting what the raven haired vixens droid had said on their way here.

"Well I personally think you're beautiful, you don't need a creepy old man to give you gifts to know this, come one lets try these on." As the two blushing teenagers walked towards the dressing rooms they completely missed the assassin droid banging his head against the wall groaning in frustration. Eventually one of the staff tapped the droid on the shoulder and he turned to face them, he was impressed the small twilek showed no fear at his towering presence,

"Weary Query: Yes?" The woman cocked her head to the side shifting her lekku slightly in the process,

"Are you well?" The droid was about to brush the question off when he let his shoulders slump in resignation,

"Petulant Statement: I am a combat unit meant to be given an objective and a target, usually I am given free reign to end said target's life in as amusing a manner as I see fit. As of the past few months I've been regulated to playing video games with a teenage girl and am currently playing escort for her as she flirts with another teenager she wishes to copulate with. So no...I am not well." The woman gave the droid an understanding smile then perked up a bit,

"I have a warehouse full of worn down mannequin droids in the back that I need broken up to salvage, would you like to destroy them for me? It would be a big help and might work you through your frustration?" HK glanced over the woman's shoulder and observed his mistress placing the gentlest of kisses on the redheads cheek causing her blush to deepen noticably, turning back to the twilek he nodded sharply.

"Firm Declaration: Which way meatbag?" The twilek ignored the sudden hostility the droid was displaying as she pointed towards the doors in question, he could be as rude as he wanted if it saved her a few credits; HK marched through the doorway and observed the twitching malfunctioning droids before him. Clicking the button that sealed the door behind him HK drew his blaster and lined up his first shot, "Resolved Statement: That will do...that will do..."


	10. Thoughts on murder, love, and sex

**I was tempted to call this chapter "Getting called out by the help," anyway this is going to explain why Lilly is a bit more...insane then she was in the progenitor story, it ends up having a lecherous old sociopath's soul disolve in your head is a _bad_ thing regardless if it saves you from a killing curse. Who knew?**

* * *

Mara Jade was in a bit of a quandary, when the Emperor had assigned her the task of observing, and if at all possible, befriending Darth Vader's not so secret apprentice she had been intrigued. She knew how much her Master coveted control and how little he truly trusted his apprentice yet he'd allowed the Sith Lord to take an apprentice of his own, despite it violating the code the Emperor himself followed.

Although, when she really thought about it and knowing what she did Mara couldn't help but think that her Master had found many creative ways to skirt the line by following the word of the Rule of Two yet completely ignoring the spirit of it. Last she checked there was something like six hundred half trained acolytes, inquisitors, potential trouble makers such as Lillith, and of course Mara herself. Regardless that was not what had Mara at a loss, no logistics over an arcane, and if she were to be completely honest, idiotic, rule would have been simple compared to what was going through her head right now.

No things could not be simple because she was currently crushing on her new acquaintance and the raven haired minx freaking knew it, in fact the Sith posing in lingerie before a massive tri-fold mirror more then likely planned it considering her not so subtle flirting. Gritting her teeth Mara couldn't help but wonder if she was simply drawn to powerful individuals, her Master was all powerful, and while not nearly as strong this Lillith was definitely up there on the scale; near Vader even, if admittedly much less refined.

She was then pulled from her thoughts by the young woman in question, "So what do you think? With or without the garter belt?"

Gritting her teeth yet again this time while blushing Mara glanced away huffing lightly, "I thought you said you had under garments Lillith." Smiling coyly and meeting Mara's eyes evenly through the mirror Lillith swayed her hips a bit and her smile only grew larger when she noticed the redhead shift her gaze to her bum.

"Call me Lilly, and I _do_ have under garments, just nothing to wear with formal wear, most of it's for athletic use and the like." The unspoken 'And I wanted to show off the goods to make you blush' remained unspoken as Mara huffed again before nodding to herself.

Might as well get this over with, "You look great, it should go with the dress you picked out perfectly, of course since we're supposed to dress identically _I'm_ going to have to pick something similar out now." The full blown grin that played across the pale Sith's face indicated that she was fully aware of this caveat, damn her.

As Mara prowled away muttering to herself Lillith lightly padded back to the changing room to put her street clothes back on.

Eventually hearing the heavy thunk of metal feet outside of her booth Lillith's stalwart companion announced himself, "Hesitant Query: Mistress are you the one currently inhabiting this cubicle?"

Giggling a bit at her droids little speech impediment Lillith called back in return, "Yeah I'm here big guy, where have you been? Wait a tick," quickly casting a security ward she then chirped out, "Continue."

The droid sounded altogether too pleased as he replied, "Satisfied Declaration: I took out the trash, it was not as fulfilling as exterminating organic meatbags but it will do for the time being." Lillith paused at that then shrugged, she honestly didn't want to know and if she didn't ask he wouldn't tell, assassin units were rather brilliant like that. Her thoughts came to a screaming halt though as she froze in shocked horror at what the droid said next.

"Query: Are you quite finished attempting to cheat on your promised or shall I busy myself further as you continue flirting with the Emperor's personal assassin Mistress?" Sputtering she cracked the door open to stare at the rust orange, and for some reason, soot stained, physical manifestation of violence before her.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" She all but spat this out while completely ignoring the fact that she was currently naked, not that it would matter, her wards were top notch.

HK-47 sounded far too amused in his reply, damn Revan for programming a droid with a Marauder sense of humor. "Amused Observation: Mistress only the most unobservant of organic meatbags could miss the indicators that you wish to fornicate with Mara Jade. I am not an organic meatbag thus lack any such limitations."

At this the droid actually scoffed openly, the closest she'd ever heard him come to laughing, it was terrifying. "Continuation: What you were feeling for Lord Vader was more or less what I would refer to as a textbook 'Schoolgirl Crush,' mostly in that you did nothing more then passively tease him. You are actively flirting with the female meatbag while your pheromone levels, temperature fluctuations, and arousal are obvious."

Lilly slammed the door shut while seething out her reply, "I am _not_ trying to have sex with anyone HK I'm just being...flirtatious to form a bond with Mara and subvert the Emperor's hold over her."

HK's response was all Lord Revan, "Observation: Oh, is _that_ what they are calling thinly veiled overtures to perform cunnilingus these days, my apologies Mistress I must have missed that update in my last software patch." The dry and sardonic delivery only pounded home the realization that had become clear since the beginning of this conversation, her droid was an ass. Before she could respond he continued,

"Elucidation: You are a hormonal pubescent meatbag who is used to getting her way, you are physically attracted to the Mara Jade meatbag and wish to copulate with her, more then likely in an attempt to sate your pathetically inferior organic body's needs as well as to prove your alpha status over the younger woman.

"Agitated Recitation: Through it all you justify your hypocrisy to alleviate your own guilty conscience, if I may pose a question; how would you react if Hermione mated with another organic meatbag during your absence?"

Lillith for her part let her back hit the wall and slid down it till she hit the floor, holding her head in her hands she spat her reply out through gritted teeth. "What are you a psychologist _and_ a therapist now?"

The droids response surprised her beyond words, "Smug Declaration: Indeed I am Mistress, Lord Revan found both professions particularly irritating since they often pointed out the obvious flaws in his mental status. So in turn he programmed me to psychoanalyze all those I meet to further torture them when physical means were not currently an option."

Lillith sat there for a few moments, processing all of this and eventually groaned out her reply, "HK...it's...not that simple...when we get back to the palace...I'll explain ok?" Little did she know that halfway across the galaxy a very similar conversation was currently in progress, the results of which would make Mara Jade's life quite interesting in the near future.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Sally-Anne Perks both sat cross-legged, hands in their laps as the floated midair before a glowing red Sith Holocron, various objects in the room orbiting about them as the Ancient Sith lectured them on the nuances of the Force. Lord Revan had been rather...picky on who he would train first, calmly stating it was his personal policy to have a small amount of students at any given time to limit potential bloodshed. Hermione had spent far too many years in the snake pit to question the logic on the statement, and Sally simply didn't care in so long as she was taught new ways to warp reality to her will.

To this day Hermione had no real idea how the blonde had ended up in Gryffindor, every time she brought it up Sally would only smile coyly while placing a single finger to her lips, her charmed glasses as always showing a light glare hiding her eyes from view. Some things were best left unknown, especially when you knew the answers would unsettle you beforehand.

As the Brightest Witch of the Age felt herself loll into the Force she couldn't help the bright flush that spread across her cheeks, opening herself to the wellspring of all life in the galaxy and then turning it to her own uses was intoxicating to say the least. Mulling over what she'd learned over the past few days she couldn't stop the grin that snaked its way free.

The very principles of what differentiated a witch to standard Force sensitive were ever so interesting, according to the datapad Lilly had sent her their people were an offshoot of the galactic standard human. A mutation within the mutation of a normal force user if you will.

If the scans taken of Lilly shortly after her capture, and eventual recruitment by the Empire where anything to go by what they referred to as a 'Magical Core' was actually a series of nodules spread throughout their nervous systems that acted as a sync for Force energies. Meaning, in short, that while Jedi and Sith were conduits for the Force, Witches and Wizards were reservoirs, which certainly explained _why_ they had the excess power to do things others would consider impossible, such as transfiguration. It was all so interesting, a pity there was not any more data what with Lilly murdering the entire research staff in a likely over the top, and most certainly bloody manner.

Hermione sighed in resignation at that, she loved her girlfriend immensely but the influence of Tom Riddle being in her head since the age of seven really exemplified her personality faults; namely 'If at first diplomacy does not succeed, burn it and move on'. That, and she'd acquired his completely perverted outlook on sex and relationships, speaking of which...

Brow furrowing as she felt a familiar presence in the force she gently stretched her will out towards it, it was far away, so so far away but she could feel it still, and she new exactly who it was. "Lilly!" She gasped out as her eyes snapped open, concentration broken she fell to the floor along with several other items, wincing as she stood to rub her now sore bum she turned to the tsking Sith Lord's projection.

"You have only been training a few days yet have progressed in bounds greater then even Lady Anachain, so I must ask what broke your concentration?"

Before she could respond Sally quipped out, "She just felt Lilly through the Force, her horniness is practically being broadcasted if you know to listen for it." Throwing her blonde friend a sharp look Hermione sighed and nodded once not bothering to argue the point, it was true after all.

Meeting the projections gaze the brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose before speaking, "I...yes I found Lilly in the Force, and she feels conflicted, aroused, and shameful for it, I knew this was coming but I'm still unhappy about it."

Revan actually seemed nonplussed by this and stated as much, "You seem oddly accepting of this young one, why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down to restart her exercises before replying. "You know about the Dark Lord's soul that resided in her mind correct?" Nodding he motioned for her to continue, "Well he sacrificed his existence for her, he was only a fragment of a fragment of a soul and had no real stability to his form. When he died, he dissolved and left behind his knowledge, and...a few personality quirks..."

Reven raised his brows at that, "Such as?"

Sally burst out laughing as she landed on her feet, adjusting her glasses she turned to the now red faced Slytherin. "Such as a near sociopathic disregard for human life and the depraved sexuality of a sixty year old Dark Lord who hadn't gotten laid in ten years. _Coupled_ with all this being tied up in a sexy young woman's body currently suffering through puberty, the silencing charms we had to put up before last term let out for the summer..."

Hermione swatted at the Gryffindor who cackled just like her mentor Bellatrix as she hopped out of the way, still grinning the younger witch continued, "Of course if I dated a girl whose tongue was seven inches long and _vibrated_ I'd probably be a screamer too." Hermione let out an indignant squeak as she began chasing her friend who only cackled louder in return, eventually tackling and landing on top of her Hermione glared into the opaque lenses trying to will civility into the perverted blonde, it didn't work.

Grinning widely Sally reached a hand up and began stroking Hermione's leg as she purred out, "Oh I'm sorry Hermione, I know its been awhile but I don't swing that way, you're missing a bit of equipment between the legs."

Before the situation could devolve further Revan coughed loudly to regain their attention, both girls quickly stood up looking slightly, if not convincingly shameful. "Are you done? Good, so what exactly are you trying to say here?"

Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms before spiting out her response. "Lilly is slightly insane and has the libido of a twenty year old frat boy in the body of a fifteen year old sex goddess and has nearly no control over it other then her mental disciplines. _Which_ wasn't an issue when she was here with me, I...if she strays...I won't forget about it, but I will eventually forgive her for it...I hope..."

Reven stared at her incredulously before drawling out, "And what if she just lies?"

At that both teenagers laughed, Sally shook her head slowly sending her long hair flowing. "Yeah, there are five people in this world Lilly is completely incapable of successfully lying to, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lupin, Severus Snape, and one Hermione Granger, she doesn't even bother anymore. It gets embarrassing because four of those people can ground her and well..." She turned to see the evil gleam in Hermione's eye before continuing, "Well, we told you what happened to Skeeter, Lilly would rather not risk it."

Nodding Revan then shrugged realizing that the days lessons were obviously done, "Speaking of Bellatrix, have you heard anything from her in regards to the Holonet transmitter?"

* * *

Several hundred kilometers away in a manor home in Ireland a slightly batty wavy haired woman was grinning maniacally at the massive metal construct sitting in her frost kissed back garden. Her lilac eyes were glowing faintly as she was running complex mathematical equations through her head editing the devices programming on the fly as she absently typed into her datapad. Hearing a shuffle behind her she grinned widely at the two meter tall bipedal wolf who growled at her lightly.

Grabbing a handful of chest hair she pulled the beast down so she could peck it on its snout before turning back to her moonlit work, "Ello my lovely fuzzy hubby, how was the hunt?" A snorted growl in reply caused Bellatrix to frown, "Really? Well it's their own fault for leaving the sheep pen open I suppose, they'll know better next time yes?" The werewolf let out a chortling bark that could be interpreted as laughter, this ended with the arrival of a massive black dog rushing into the garden that a moment later shifted into one Sirius Black.

Throwing a look at his best mate Lord Black let out a sigh as his frozen breath hung in the air, "Merlin's ballsack Moony did you have to eat them all?!" The werewolf raised a contemplative talon to its lips before nodding once, golden eyes swimming in mirth, huffing Sirius turned to his cousin who was fine tuning the weird muggle machine that she'd been obsessing on for the past two days.

He opened his mouth to speak but the raven haired woman cut him off in a clipped tone. "Don't ask what I am doing or what this machine does Sirius, I do not have the time nor the inclination to explain calculus and trigonometry to a man who doesn't even know what the word 'algebra' means. Much lest astrophysics, suffice it to say this will bring Lilly home, hopefully, and that's all you need to know. Now hand me that wrench."

Sighing in resignation the old Marauder did just that and a moment later the witch before him began cackling as she smashed it against the steel body of the device, after a few moments it began humming with building power. Nodding in acknowledgment of her superiority over alien technology she turned to her husband and her idiot cousin grinning brightly which did nothing to burn off the manic gleam in her eyes.

"My daughter will be home soon, and when she gets back she is getting such a scolding...then we're going to have tea and a movie night...Come come! We have much to do!" Rushing back into the house the werewolf and animagus exchanged long suffering looks as they followed the mad genius back into the warm confines of her labs.

* * *

Lilly had been trying to explain her issues, mental, sexual and social to her vicious killing machine friend and he just wasn't getting it. Honestly she was wondering if he was being obtuse on purpose at this point, not that it mattered things had been so awkward on the way back to the palace she'd barely said a dozen words to anyone but the droid.

Why did Mara have to look so sexy in stockings...it wasn't fair, "Look HK," Lilly began again trying to frame up her issues in his mindset. "Imagine you were given the best handheld anti-personnel weapon currently on the market-"

The droid cut her off at this, "Fond Statement: The Blastec _'Negotiator'_ multi-barrel rotary assault cannon," staring at the droid a few moments she just shook her head and continued.

"Right, imagine you were given this weapon, all the ammo you could carry, and air dropped into a civilian market and given the command that you had to murder everyone in sight and if you can kill 'em all within the time limit given you get a prize. But here's the thing, you have to wait for the order to be given, so here you are surrounded by thousands of squishy meatbags just begging to die in a hilarious manner. And. You. Have. To. Wait. To. Kill. Them."

Lillith sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, "THAT is what my sex drive is like and what I've been fighting against for near _six months_..."

HK-47 remained silent for a few moments before reaching a metal shod hand out and placing it on Lillith's shoulder, "Horrified Understanding: You poor meatbag."

Reaching up she patted his hand lovingly, "Thank you..."

* * *

 **Bloody hell HK and Lillith are a riot to write...oh next chapter, Hermione with a bit of Sith training confronts Umbridge, while Lillith and Mara Jade go to a party where they are totally _not_ checking each other out the entire time. All the while Darth Vader is silently hoping Starkiller gets himself killed early so he can recall his only friend because he is so damn BORED. TATA AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I woke up at 3 am and couldn't fall back to sleep so I wrote this chapter in one sitting. More then likely I will have to go back and re-edit it but here's to hoping you all enjoy it, please review!**

* * *

Lilly stared at the woman in the mirror unable to truly comprehend what she was seeing, or rather who she was seeing. The dress wrapped around the woman in on itself was made of some fine silk she'd never be able to pronounce correctly. The glossy ebony fabric was as soft and weightless as her invisibility cloak could ever be.

The design was, as most things in this galaxy were, foreign and unfamiliar but it hugged her hourglass figure in all the right ways and if she were to be honest exposed more of her cleavage then she was comfortable with. The floor length skirts were slit on the sides reaching all the way to her upper thighs so when she moved quickly it exposed her alabaster legs to the open air.

Her hair, something she'd fought half a year to keep the incompetent hairdressers of the Empire away from was pulled into a series of braids that wrapped around her head, leaving a few loose locks to frame her face. In the center of this her mother's wand and an identical piece of of carved wood were thrust into place as decoration, this had been her personal touch to the outfit and the Emperor had indulged the addition.

All told the woman facing her was a gorgeous specimen of grace and sophistication, which Lilly promptly ruined by spinning in a circle as she giggled to herself.

"I feel so... _pretty!_ " Mara Jade shook her head as she approached the young woman who in the span of a day became her friend and if she were to be honest, potentially something more if she were willing to risk it.

"You look beautiful, although we do still need to apply the makeup, I'm glad you told that droid to buzz off by the way. Freaking things have no idea how a woman is supposed to look and have a tendency to make anyone who falls under their crosshairs look like a two credit whore."

Lilly turned to meet Mara's gaze and the redhead felt a shift in the force as her partner for the evening eyed up her own outfit. Hers was an identical cut to Lillith's, although in a deep red that bordered on black, her hair was similarly styled but just as with her new friend she wore no makeup or shoes yet. All told, the pair would probably make most straight men in the galaxy pant with desire, more then likely exactly what the Emperor had intended, he did ever so enjoy making these social gatherings more interesting for his own amusement.

"You look beautiful as well Mara," Lilly stated this and much to Mara's amusement blushed as she glanced away. It was interesting, despite the very animalistic interest her new friend showed in her she seemed to restrain herself when she looked like she wanted to do anything _but_ be restrained. A thought for another night perhaps, Mara reached out and took Lilly's hands in her own and caused the raven haired teen to giggle again as she playfully spun her impromptu dancing partner in a circle.

"None of that you flirt, come on lets get dolled up, it's all we can really look forward to this evening." Despite her training as an assassin, and despite Lilly's training as a lady of the courts and a front line fighter, neither young lady was ready for what awaited them when they escorted the Emperor to the Military Convention.

It would seem the term 'Military' was loosely used in this regard, rather then just a bunch of gross old men rambling about bygone battles the place was filled with contractors, bureaucrats, and most horrifically, the press. As flashs strobbed over the pair flanking the Emperor both young ladies were drawn from their irritation by said rulers chuckling, oddly enough despite her homicidal feelings towards the man Lilly found the sound reassuring.

"I know my dears, it is a terrible burden dealing with the press. Yet we must keep up pretenses, remember your training, remember _what_ you are in comparison to the rabble, and you will do just fine. Now go, mingle with the commoners and nobles alike and gleam what you can from their honeyed words and false well wishes."

Damnit...he just had to become likable didn't he? Lilly ignored this new thought as she hooked her arm through Mara's and threw the redhead a dazzling grin, "You look beautiful by the way, radient even." Mara rolled her eyes at this as she shook her head in return.

"You'd say that to any woman you wanted to sleep with," Lillith let an indignant huff out at that which Mara honestly felt sounded adorable.

"I do _not_ tell every woman I want to sleep with such things thank you very much. I know I'm a flirt but I have standards that most do not even approach, much less meet. Out of all the ladies of the galaxy you and my best friend are the only ones who have drawn my honest interest." This was the first bit of personal information she, and really anyone outside of Darth Vader and the woman's homicidal droid had gathered on the teenager so Mara pushed a bit.

"Oh? Who is your friend?" Lillith grinned in turn as she leaned in to whisper into Mara's ear, the redhead shivered as the raven haired Sith's breath rolled across her skin.

"Jealous my dear?" Mara could give just as well as she received, thank you very much, returning the gesture she suppressed the urge to smirk in victory as Lillith blushed lightly.

"And what if I am?" Coughing and deflecting the question by grabbing a pair of wine glasses off a passing waiters tray she offered one to her companion as she nodded once conceding that she had been one upped.

"Yeah...ok my best _mate_ is Draco Malfoy, he's my wingman and fellow prankster who I talk to about attractive women and what we both wish to do to them. My best _friend_ is one Hermione Granger, unlike Little Dragon she's a commoner like my own mother was, so she doesn't have as much interest in the background dealings of upper society. Don't get me wrong, she understands them all too well, she just doesn't like them."

Mara noticed that Lilly's eyes dilated a bit as a warm smile curled up her lips, oddly enough this emotional response caused her to feel a spike of jealousy, odd that. "'Mione's beautiful but...not at the galactic standard I suppose, wavy brown hair, warm brown eyes, and the cutest little nose. It's her mind though, her mind is brilliant, I'm smart, cunning, calculating, Hermione? She's a bloody genius, I'm lucky to have her in my life, if I didn't I'd likely be dead at this point."

Mara sipped her wine a moment before tilting her head slightly, "You love her." She stated this with no inflection in her voice, Lilly just nodded in turn.

"More than the air that fills my lungs and gives me life," Mara stared at her new friend in curiosity before replying, her followup question filled with honest confusion.

"Then why flirt with me?" Lilly stared at her a moment as their identical emerald eyes locked together before she smiled, leaning in she gently pressed her lips to Mara's. The kiss wasn't forceful, in fact it was tender, she could feel Lilly's passion roil through the force yet she suppressed it and pulled back. This of course did nothing but cause the redhead to blush furiously as the surrounding crowd eyed the young beauties.

"I am incredibly selfish," with that simple statement Lilly spun on her tip toe and sauntered off into gathered crowd of generals, admirals, CEO's and reporters. Mara fought back the blush that had marred her face as she finished off her glass of wine and went to find more, after that little encounter she needed it.

Lilly was frustrated, while she'd managed to use her mental abilities to suppress her bodies outward signs of arousal she had no such ability to keep back her emotional reaction at the same time. She was falling for Mara Jade, and falling hard. Sighing she ran a hand down her face as she shook her head, not sure what to do.

Daddy and Auntie Bella would tell her to follow her heart, her Dogfather would tell her to follow her libido, Uncle Moony would tell her to follow the route that would most likely not get her shot, and Dumbledore well...actually...

"I get it, you old meddler..." She'd hated the man most of her life, it wasn't until after her third year at Hogwarts that she and the Headmaster had come to an understanding. They'd laid bare their life stories and realized in horror that they were quite similar, and he'd admitted that his own undying love for the man who betrayed him caused him to suppress his romantic inclinations so he'd never be hurt again.

Lillith thought he'd been barmy at the time, now? She was madly in love with her best friend, had flirted with the idea of pursuing a relationship with her teacher, and was falling head over heels for a woman she'd met the day before. She got it, Albus Dumbledore had understood the failings of the heart and simply chose to ignore it, clever bastard.

She was drawn from her thoughts as a man in a stark white uniform approached her, she was bedazzled by his glowing red eyes and deep blue skin, his coal black hair was slicked back and his entire demeanor screamed of intelligence.

"You seem conflicted young lady, is something amiss?" This wasn't her overcharged sex drive reacting, this man _demanded_ respect with his very presence, she felt the weirdest urge to salute him and nearly lost the ability to find words before she finally responded.

"I...I apologize, tonight has been a night of self revelations and it is not sitting well with me," he smiled congenially at that as he nodded once. Offering his hand she gave hers to shake but to her surprise he gently took it into his grasp and brought it to his lips to kiss gently. Fuck...she was blushing again...

"I am remiss for not properly introducing myself miss, I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, a pleasure," Lilly gritted her teeth and inwardly seethed at her own reactions. She was a bloody Dark Lady in training, a titled Sith, and a witch of the highest caliber, she should _not_ be behaving like a bloody schoolgirl!

"Charmed," she managed to grate out, "I am Countess Lillith Potter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He nodded once and offered his arm to her, despite her inner feminist screaming at her in rage she hooked her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to one of the wide open windows overlooking the Imperial capital.

"Repulsive, isn't it?" He stated breaking the awkward silence, throwing all pretenses aside she nodded once in full agreement.

"I have no idea what moron decided building a city wide planet with no ability to supply food to its populace was a good idea, but they really need to be shot."

Her blunt answer caused the man to loose his aloof demeanor a moment before letting out a quiet laugh, "Oh I do so enjoy your sharp tongue Countess, I would refer to you as your user name but it is rather unfit for a public gathering." Lilly froze at this a moment before a wry smirk curled up her crimson painted lips, she giggled lightly and leaned against the man gently.

"Art Aficionado?"

He nodded once in return, "Charmed my dear, I must ask where did you learn such reckless, and albeit, effective strategies?" She hummed to herself a moment as she watched the passing speeders and smog wreathed skies, eventually she had a response.

"I...have been at war since I was born, both my parents were constables, my mother was also a member of my governments secret R&D program. They were murdered by the leader of the terrorist organization that they'd been fighting since before I had been born, bastard even took a shot at me," she pointed to the very faint scar on her forehead at this before continuing.

"My mothers best friend rescued me from the horrible family I was placed with when I was six, he and all my surviving family members raised me with love, training, and understanding. My Aunt Bellatrix is a half insane scientist, my Uncle Remus is a master at the arts of defense, my Uncle Sirius is a prankster and a genius at subterfuge, and the man who I call dad well..."

She grinned at this thinking of Severus Snape as she shook her head, "Well he is the consummate triple agent, those are only a few of my family members, all of them have skills that I have absorbed and that have effected the way I look at the galaxy, I had a rough hand dealt to me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

She really had no idea why she opened up to Thrawn, but he seemed more intrigued then anything, "How interesting, so rather then breaking under the stress you let it forge you?" She nodded at this and he smiled lightly in turn, "Quite interesting indeed, so I must ask young lady, what _is_ your position in the Empire? Despite my resources I cannot find any information on you at all which is rather vexing considering my position."

Lilly snickered openly at that but decided to be truthful, she really did appreciate the upfront approach, "I am Lord Vader's apprentice, the Emperor finds me...amusing? Yes, we'll go with that, he finds my way of viewing things amusing yet my skill set also makes me useful." Thrawn hummed at that a moment before taking a sip from the glass in his off hand, tilting his head slightly he eventually nodded.

"Quite interesting, you know you never did answer one of my first questions," she frowned at that going over their conversation before snorting lightly realizing what he was getting at.

"I don't have a favorite sculptor or painter that you could be aware of, but I'll let you in on my interests in the off chance you ever find the planet Earth. Picasso, my favorite artist is Picasso." Thrawn seemed quite pleased with this as he removed his arm from hers and offered a short bow as he turned to leave.

"Well this has been an honest pleasure Countess, I hope to meet you on the field of digital battle once again, as it stands I have other duties to attend to." With that she noticed the skin around his eyes tighten as his head twitched to a group of rather fat and boisterous men dressed in identical uniforms to his own.

Curtsying lightly she nodded in turn, "I assure you Grand Admiral, the pleasure was all mine." At that she turned back to the Coruscant skyline, she really had no idea how long she stood there before she was drawn out of her thoughts by a cultured voice.

"You look like a woman of deep thoughts, and deeper vision," brow furrowing at that absolutely horrid pickup line Lilly spun to meet a the gaze of a green skinned man in fine silk robes. He sported a black topknot hair style and had a refined almost reptilian look about him, his dark gaze was almost disquieting but she felt herself oddly comfortable in his presence.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, you are?" He threw her a charming smile that held all the warmth of an ice elemental but oddly enough it caused her heart to flutter slightly.

"I am Prince Xizor, the rumor around this rather...auspicious gathering is that you are Darth Vader's personal apprentice, is that true?" The words 'Fuck off?' 'What does it bloody matter to you?' and 'Meet mister lightsaber, he dislikes personal questions' rolled through her mind before she threw him what even she would call a rather 'dopey' smile.

"Oh I am, Papa V and I get along rather well you see, he's taught me so many interesting things and is rather fond of having me around, I honestly think I'm his only friend." Xizor smiled coldly once again as he offered his arm to her, despite the voices in her head screaming 'What in the literal shit are you thinking Lillith Dorea Potter!?' she happily accepted his offered hospitality.

"How quint, would you like to come with me back to my palace?" Smiling as her eyes took on a glassy look she nodded as the falleen Prince led her towards the exit, as she was being drawn into his waiting speeder she caught sight of Mara Jade.

Her new friend looked panicked as she was rushing towards the speeder, Lilly didn't know why she seemed so concerned, she was just going with the handsome alien back to his palace, what could go wrong?

As the speeder shot into the sky Mara gaped in open horror, it wasn't a deep secret that Prince Xizor despised Darth Vader and was doing his level best to curry favor with the Emperor by competing with the man. What also wasn't a deep secret was that the alien was actually the leader of the Black Sun crime syndicate and had absolutely no compunctions about using his species pheromones to subject beautiful women to his desires.

She was quite sure Lillith could have fended this off if she'd been aware of the chemical mind control but no one seemed to have bothered informing her, Mara felt a pang of guilt at that. This was immediately overwritten by the horrified realization of what was about to happen to her friend, Xizor, a man known for his absolutely ruthless behaviour had just kidnapped his greatest rivals apprentice. An apprentice who happened to be a beautiful young woman under his thrall.

Panicking she pulled out her comlink and quickly cycled through all the frequencies she copied of Lillith's unit while she'd been in the shower, finding the one she needed she dialed it and prayed silently.

"Irritated Query: Who are you and what do you want?"

Sighing in relief Mara quickly responded, "Lillith was just kidnapped by the leader of the Black Sun most likely in an attempt to date rape and murder her to hurt Darth Vader, I need your help to rescue her."

Dead silence was all she was met with before she got a response that made her shiver, "Where is she, and what forces are we looking at?" The psychopathicly violent droid had completely bypassed his own verbal tick in the fires of its rage.

"Meet me in docking bay four, you should have access to all the palace corridors, hurry, please."

Rushing to the speeder she had prepared 'just in case' she began pulling her hair out of its intricate weave as she skidded to a halt before the yellow vehicle. Popping the boot she began pulling out gear and was in the midst of sealing her boots to her catsuit when she heard the dull thunks of a running droid.

HK-47 stopped only a moment to assess her before approaching the speeder, "Enraged Query: What is your plan in rescuing my Mistress?" Pointing to the missile launcher and rotary cannon sitting in the boot Mara's reply was ice cold and to the point.

"Blow open the front door, kill everyone who gets in our way, and burn the building to the ground," despite it's obvious rage the droid seemed to calm down a moment before tilting its head to the side.

"Fond Clarification: I now understand why my Mistress wishes to copulate with you meatbag," Mara decided not to respond to that, she'd save the awkward revelations for _after_ they saved her friend.

* * *

 **Just for those not in the know, Xizor tried this shit on Leia, Luke and Lando were not amused.**


End file.
